Galactic Legacy: Rise of Darth Nox
by starbornshine
Summary: Nolianna was a slave, but she rose above that and is now on the road to becoming Sith. She's determined to rise to the top, but there are those who are wary of the young Sith and will do anything to stop her. This is the story of Nolianna Kallig's rise to power. The first member of the Hallcaster legacy. [SI storyline with a few changes]
1. Chapter 1 - Arrival on Korriban

**Hello! Welcome to my first Galactic Legacy story or the Hallcaster legacy. This is the story of my Sith inquisitor - Nolianna Hallcaster-Kallig. I have no clue how frequently this'll be updated since I'm very busy. Hope you enjoy!**

 ** _Chapter 1 - Arrival on Korriban_**

Nolianna remembered, she remembered well. She could still hear the last scream that was ripped from her mother's lungs, the shouts of her aunt as she fought of a dozen assassins at once, she remembered her twin sisters sobs as they hid behind the crates, she remembered being dragged out and beat within an inch of her life, she remembered the feeling of warm, sticky crimson blood on her face. And then the images changed, but Nolianna still remembered. She remembered her days in slavery for a Hutt on Nar Shadaa, she remembered protecting her sick sister, she remembered the cruel overseer and then she remembered it. Her first time in true contact with the Force, she remembered the crackle of the lightning, the feeling of such power at her fingertips and then she remembered fear. Fear of death for killing an overseer, fear for her sister and fear of that strange man who was looking at her with both apprehension and something else in his eyes. She remembered him - Darth Thanaton. She remembered-

Nolianna or Noli (as she was known to her friends) jolted from her sleep as the shuttle that had carried them from Balmorra to the Articus, now ducked into the atmosphere of Korriban. Noli breathed a sigh of relief, running a hand through the loose locks of her ginger hair that had tumbled out of the loose bun and now stuck to her forehead. It had just been a dream, another stupid memory-dream.

Taking care to level her breathing to calm her stuttering heart, the human girl looked around herself. She was on a shuttle with 6 other acolytes, all of them hoping to become Sith and humming with the Force. Noli took her time studying all of them: 5 of them were human just like her while the last one was a of the Sith race - red skin with ridges, burning crimson eyes and that contemptuous smirk. Yup, definitely a Sith and one that seemed to have a grudge against her for one reason or another. If she remembered correctly he'd been introduced to them all as Ffon Althe. Why'd he hate her already? Noli couldn't quite remember doing anything to anger him, not yet at least. Well, Ffon seemed to remember as he was currently looked at her with barely suppressed anger and his spot right opposite her was as good position as any to do that from. How lovely, he'd definitely making an utterly charming friend. As if sensing that she was thinking about him, Ffon upped the glare a few degrees to which Noli responded by giving him a little wave of her hand. It wasn't like he could kill her for being polite, could he?

The girl sitting next to Noli had fair skin, ruddy cheeks that were decorated with countless freckles, short hair that was a few shades darker red than Noli's own and worried blue-green eyes. Her name was Kory and she was from a small backwater in Imperial space. Unlike Noli and the others (with the obvious exception of Ffon) Kory wasn't exactly a former slave, she came from a very low-class family and was therefore more or less regarded as a slave even though she had been allowed to do some basic acolyte training due to her Force-sensitivity. Noli had only known the girl for three days which they'd spent cooped up aboard the Articus and playing games to get to know each other while they waited for his excellency Ffon Althe to arrive, but Noli liked the girl. She was nothing like the others: she was sweet, even tempered, soft spoken, patient and, well, nothing like a Sith should be. Somehow that last part worried Noli, she liked Kory well enough and a sort of budding friendship had started growing between them so she was concerned about her fate. Kory, who was sitting on one side of Noli, raised an eyebrow, a ghost of a smile on her lips, nudging the former slave gently with her elbow. Noli shook her head with that same wisp of a smile, indicating that it was nothing to which Kory gave her a shaky thumbs up. Yes, Noli liked Kory well enough, probably the best out of all those acolytes.

After Kory sat two boys, twins unless Noli was mistaken: Balek and Wydr. Those two were definitely more of the strong silent types. They had barely spoken a few words to any of the others, so all Noli knew was that they were twins and that they hailed from the toxic world as Quesh where they' been born as slaves. The two men seemed to always have sulking expressions on their faces, their extremely pale skin slack and their brown eyes lacking a spark. Both boys were nearly identical, save for the way they parted their dark brown hair, their facial hair (Balek had a droopy moustache while Wydr had a goatee) and and the scars they bore on their face: Balek had two scars - one that ran from above his eye down and the other that ran from the left of his eye to the right while Wydr had two small scars either side of his full pale lips. Noli suppressed a grimace - both of those looked extremely painful, but it wasn't as if her own slave brand hadn't hurt when it had been burned on her skin. The young woman raised a hand to her left cheek and ran a hand across the slave brand that lay there, under her left eye. She may not have been a slave for a while now, but the mark would always be there - burned into her skin. Turning her attention beck to Balek and Wydr, Noli noticed that the two were conversing in low tones, gesturing in the direction of Ffon's warblade. Noli sighed inwardly: they were digging their own graves by even looking at it, but given their fascination with weapons Noli supposed it couldn't be helped.

To one side of Ffon (much to the pureblood's chagrin and to Noli and Kory's amusement) sat a rather well built former slave and acolyte - Gerr. He was a muscular young man with tanned skin, a scar on the right side of his face that seemed to have been caused by flames, jet black hair which he funnily enough styled just like Balek did (which had led to Balek talking the most they'd ever heard as he and Gerr fought over who looked better with that hairstyle) and wide brown eyes. Gerr was competitive and ambitious to say the least, but when he wasn't vowing to chop them all to pieces and dance on their corpses, he was a pleasant conversationalist. Gerr was a slave that had been dragged from Dromund Kaas oddly enough, where he'd been helping an archaeologist with carrying around his findings and exploring the ruins with him as a bodyguard. Gerr was also a surprisingly good storyteller and knew quite a bit of history, enough to rival Noli who was enthralled by it. Currently, Gerr was doing his best not to squish Ffon and failing at that, but succeeding in making Noli feel amused. Noli carefully nudged Kory and gestured towards Gerr, causing her to stop panicking for a moment and to hide a small smile behind her hand as she too found the situation amusing. Judging from the death glare he bestowed upon them, Ffon evidently did not.

To the other side of Ffon sat the last acolyte, also human. This one Noli knew quite well since they had both been doing some basic Sith training on Balmorra before being dragged of to the Articus. His name was Niloc and he was a former slave from the world of Bimmiel. Niloc had dark skin, his light brown hair was shaved into three stripes on his head and his brown eyes shone with determination. Noli barley resisted the urge to facepalm. Niloc was a very temperamental acolyte to say the least: he was determined, stubborn, but very prone to uncontrollable fits of rage and got upset at the smallest things. Niloc had proven to Noli that there were different forms of anger and she was fairly certain his anger was not the one the Sith were looking for, but, hey, who was she to judge? Also Niloc and Noli had never really gotten along so it seemed that Ffon might very well have a puppet to manipulate into ridding himself of her. Niloc, who'd noticed Noli's eyes on him, turned his nose up at her and gave her a look as if she was beneath him. This time Noli really did facepalm: Niloc was a damn idiot. The pilot's voice over the intercom broke Noli out of her musings:

-Alright, acolytes, we have been cleared to land and your overseer is meeting you. Do your best to not get killed as soon as you step foot on our sacred land please - it's a bother to have to clean all of your insides up from the landing pad. You have all been briefed on the rules of the Academy so don't even try to break them or you will be killed. Listen to your betters: that's the key to long life. For now hold on and do your best not to throw up, I will personally shoot anyone that does. We are landing.

Just as the pilot said that the previously shut viewports slid open, giving the acolytes their first look at the sacred land of the Sith and the homeworld of the Sith race: Korriban. Everyone, including the overblown ballon known as Ffon Althe, craned their heads to look out of the viewports. Noli's breath caught in her throat: Korriban was beautiful, marred by the scars of the past and a living death trap, but beautiful all the same. Quietly, she whispered:

-It's gorgeous...

Kory cast her a surprised look and whispered back:

-You think so? Looks kinda like a death trap to me. I mean did you see those k'lor' slugs? Brr.

-Oh, it's a death trap, alright, but that doesn't mean it's not dangerously beautiful.I mean look at those statues. Your father's an architect, right? They're a work of a art.

A small smile flickered across Kory's lips:

-That they are. Dad would have loved to come here.

-Maybe when you're a great big bad Sith Lord you can bring him.

Kory's worried look returned, but she forced a small smile:

-I think we'd both like that, but if I became a Sith Lord...what would happen to the others?

Both Noli and Kory knew the true answer to that, but neither of them wanted to voice the truth. In a darkened mood now both girls turned back around and sat back properly. Noli shrugged her shoulders and joked in a hushed voice:

-Hm, well, I don't know about the boys, but you and I will be living it up like queens! Ffon will beg to be our apprentice and we'll make him do such menial tasks together. We'll be the coolest Sith ladies around!

Kory could barley stifle a giggle at Noli's words, earning herself some dirty looks from the other acolytes and a withering death glare from Ffon. Face flushing with embarrassment, she lightly punched Noli in the arm:

-Hey, don't make me laugh! We could very well be heading to our deaths here! We're supposed to be evil Sith.

Noli raised a dark eyebrow at her:

-Really, Kory? Do you want to have a complexion like Ffon's this early into the game?,-Noli cast a glance at Ffon and raised her voice to a normal volume,-Not that I don't like your complexion, Ffon: It's absolutely gorgeous.

Ffon growled at her words, almost spitting out his reply, the words dripping with contempt:

-Shut your filthy mouth, slave! You don't deserve to breathe the same air as me!

Noli ignored Kory's warning glance and merely smiled at the pureblood, refusing to let herself be bullied before she'd even stepped foot on Korriban:

-You're so _right_ , Ffon! Why didn't I think of that before?! Next time we're both on a shuttle I'll get you an oxygen tank and a gas mask! That way we won't have to suffer anymore and you can have your very own air! How does that sound?

Ffon snarled at the ginger-haired young woman:

-You shall die by my blade!

Noli shook her head, making "tsk" sounds with her tongue:

-Tsk, tsk, Ffon. That was bad even by my standards. How long have you been practicing that line? It sounds a little forced, work on loosening the words a little more. You'll never be a good holonet performer that way, but don't worry practice makes perfect - I support your dream a hundred percent! Don't fret, this Sith thing is just a mistake, I'm sure we can clear up this misunderstanding and help you continue to pursue your true dream very soon!

Noli heard a few badly suppressed snorts around the shuttle, her words even making the stoic twins crack a grin before hastily hiding it. Ffon, on the other hand, looked absolutely livid, however the shuttle restraints held him back. Noli could feel his anger and frustration pulsating through the air. She widened her deep blue eyes, making an innocent face:

-Now, now, Ffon, don't make such a face. It could get stuck, you know. Though I doubt it'd make much difference.

Ffon looked like he wanted to rip her apart, but because of the gap between the two rows of seats he couldn't. Somehow using the Force never entered his mind, Noli, however, sat at the ready. She knew she was more or less digging her own grave by saying what she wanted and making a joke out of Ffon, but she was tired of being bullied. Heck, she was going to be Sith - there was no way she'd let people walk all over her and scare her that easily. Now some Sith might accomplish that by stabbing one repeatedly and intimidating the person, but since Noli knew she couldn't defeat Ffon in combat just yet and since they were on academy ground (well, nearly) she preferred to execute him with humour. Before either Ffon or Noli could continue the shuttle gave a small shudder as it touched down. A shiver ran through the former slaves: they had landed, this was the first step. The pilot's voice sounded:

-Okay, you lot, we've landed. I'll be unlocking the seats two at a time. No one kills anyone on my ship. Overseer Harmon is waiting for you so no dragging your feet. If any of you puked or defiled my shuttle in any way - I will shoot you. Okay, first pair, get out of my shuttle!

The restraints holding the twins unlocked and, grabbing their practice blades, they left silently through the now unlocked door. The next pair to leave were Kory and Gerr, the former of which shot Noli a panicked look to which the other young woman replied with a thumbs up and a slightly forced smile. Now, only Noli, Niloc and Ffon were left - a deadly combination. Ffon hissed:

-I will make you wish you were dead ten times over before I've finished my trials.

Noli gave Ffon an ice cold look, her earlier humour gone without a trace:

-I'd like to see you try. You don't know me, Ffon, and you shouldn't play with what you don't know. You know how the old story about the apprentice goes: "he played with the shadow thinking it a sea-mouse, but then the shadow turned around and he saw it was a terantarek."

Niloc suddenly blurted out:

-That's just a kid's story, Nolianna. You're crazy to believe in it.

A dark smile curled up on Noli's lips:

-It's not a story - it's a legend, Niloc. And there's always a bit of truth in legends.

An chill ran up Niloc's spine at the sound of Noli's voice and the weight of her oddly dangerous gaze. When his seat unlocked, he scrambled for his blade and practically sprinted out of the shuttle. The pilot cursed over the intercom:

-Kriff! Seems like there's a glitch with two seats. You two, stay seated and don't touch anything!

Noli and Ffon essentially ignored the pilot, glaring at each other. Ffon leaned forward slightly and hissed:

-I will end you, slowly and painfully.

Noli gave a dark chuckle, leaning back in her seat and surveying Ffon with almost a pitying look:

-Be careful who you challenge, Ffon. Don't bite off more than you can chew.

-You should watch your mouth, slave. It could get you killed, well, it will get you killed.

-How nice of you to care, Ffon.

-Don't insult me. I _will_ kill you.

-I heard you the first time.

Noli remarked dryly, shaking her head. Ffon had evidently never been taught not to play with fire as a child. Yes, she didn't look like much - her body was scrawny and she wasn't that tall, but she could wield the Force with incredible power. It was an extension of her being almost. Of course, no one ever told her that, but that was just how Noli liked it - she loved seeing the stunned look on their faces when she displayed her power. Yes, Ffon was more powerful than her at the moment, but that was only because he knew more. Noli would catch up, she had set her mind on surpassing the pureblood and so she would do so. The pilot finally came in and started fiddling with Noli's seat first. With a few presses of a combination of buttons it unlocked and Noli was free to go. Nodding her gratitude, Noli retrieved her blade from under her seat and shooting Ffon a final glare left the shuttle, strapping her blade to her back.

As soon as Noli stepped onto the metal plates of the landing pad, sprinkled with the red sand of Korriban she looked around in wonder. It was one thing to see everything out of a viewport, but to stand among these impressive relics was another. She couldn't help dawdling for a few seconds to take in the sights, not caring how she looked or what the overseer thought. She felt the dark side power pulsating all around her. She was so absorbed in it's pull that she didn't even notice her mouth was open til Ffon roughly brushed past her and headed towards the overseer. Noli cursed inwardly and ran after Ffon. Ffon approached the overseer and exchanged a nod before brushing past him to and heading off somewhere. Noli narrowed her eyes at that, that was weird- wasn't this Harkun supposed to give them the instructions? Noli didn't have long to wonder as the overseer's voice roughly pulled her back to reality:

-Ah, the last one arrive is finally here. I hope you don't think you're special.

The tone was mocking and evidently hostile, making Noli go on alert instantly. She had hear stories of the overseers cruelty and it seemed she might have just ticked off one. How though? She'd just arrived. Overseer Harkun was a man of average height, muscular but not overly, his skin was tanned and his hair was of a reddish-brown colour including the goatee he sported. Harkun had blue eyes, his face was marred by dark side corruption, but the tattoo around his eye drew attention away from that. Harkun droned on, mocking Noli further while she just regarded him coldly:

-It would be a shame if freedom went to your head, or if you somehow got the idea that you didn't need to pass your trials to become Sith.

He looked at Noli mockingly, daring her to say something back. His hand resting next to his lightsaber. Noli narrowed her deep blue eyes at him, but kept her mouth shut. This guy wasn't like Ffon and she didn't know him yet, so it was best to asses the situation first before saying anything stupid. Raising an eyebrow at Noli's lack of a reaction, Harkun turned to the whole group of former slaves:

-Lord Zash has tasked me with sorting through you refuse to find one worthy of being her apprentice, an I intend to do just that.

Noli couldn't resist, his tone was seriously starting to irritate her:

-Please don't get all sentimental on us, we've only just met.

-Watch your mouth, slave. Now, the rest of you gutter trash already know you trial. Get going while I bring our latecomer up to speed.

He spat out the order with such venom that all the men hurried to get out of the room, however, Kory lingered behind. She took a careful step towards Noli and whispered:

-Watch your back, friend. And don't worry. It'll be alright he can't kill us all.

Noli smiled slightly:

-I attack from the front and you attack from the back?

Kory gave a shaky chuckle:

-Seems like you've got your bases covered. Good luck.

With a small wave, Kory left the room. Her shoulders squared and her posture stiff. She was afraid. Noli wished her luck, she hoped Kory would be able to make it through whatever trial she'd been given. She wanted to see Kory again. Harkun turned to Noli and in a bored tone began explaining:

-Now, slave, for your trial: There's a hermit named Spindrall who lives in the tomb of Ajunta Pall in the Valley of the Dark Lords. Spindrall's a lunatic, but Lord Zash sees him as some kind of prophet. Once you find him, he will test you.

Well, this was sounding like a lovely expedition. The tomb of Ajunta Pall was one of the deadliest tombs on Korriban form what Noli had heard. Sending anyone in there was very risky and Harkun obviously wanted her to go into it's heart to find Spindrall. So he really had it out for her? Why? She didn't think she had pissed him off enough just yet. Well, it had always been just a matter of time. Noli had been told she had a special talent for that. Noli sighed and nodded, responding sweetly:

-Fine. I will go seek the _insane_ hermit in the _incredibly dangerous_ tomb and take his little test.

Harkun clenched his jaw, but seemed to restrain himself for the moment. He growled in a low, malicious tone:

-But there-you know your task. Spindrall lives in the tomb of Ajunta Pall in the valley of the dark lords. Don't keep Spindrall waiting, slave.

Noli rolled her eyes and left the room. Well, it appeared her stay on Korriban would be an interesting one indeed, if her arrival was anything to go by. She'd already met such amazing people and pissed them off as well! Within a few minutes of meeting! This was a new record. All jokes aside, Noli was determined to become Sith and she wouldn't let Harkun or Ffon stop her. She would be Sith and she would get the answers to the questions she wanted. A hard look of determination shone bright in Nolianna's eyes. She would not fail and for that she had to pass Spindrall's trial. A small, cocky grin curled up on Noli's lips:

-Ancient, deadly tomb, ready or not, here I come.


	2. Chapter 2 - Spindrall

**Hey, I'm back! This chapter is not as good as the last one, but it's necessary. I think I'll stick to doing relatively short, but frequent chapters. The end of this chapter is what I meant by saying a "few changes". Unfortunately, they're necessary for the story. Enjoy! Drop me a line if you have the time.**

 ** _Chapter 2 - Spindrall._**

Two hours later Noli had come to a conclusion, several conclusions actually. Conclusion number one: k'lor' slugs were very, very annoying and a bit creepy. Conclusion number two: the tomb raiders were insane and this tomb was like a bad mental hospital for them were they got killed, because which sane person would run straight at the person shooting lightning at them? Conclusion number three: the tomb needed better lighting, the light from those strange glowing crystals and her practice blade was not enough - her seriously bruised shoulder was a testament to that. And, finally, conclusion number four: Ajunta Pall had wanted his very own maze because it was either that or Noli had a horrible sense of direction. Given the fact that she had always navigated Balmorra and Nar Shaddaa rather well, Noli seriously doubted that that was the case, but maybe the overload of dark power in this place was playing havoc with her head. Whatever the case was, Noli was lost. Frying a large maroon, toothy k'lor' slug with Force lightning, Noli sank down on some cracked steps that led up to a pair of broken statues. Thumbing off her practice blade, Noli let go of it for the first time in hours and focused on catching her breath. Using such strong amounts of power continuously was steadily wearing the young acolyte out. Sighing, Noli lay down on the steps and, ignoring how uncomfortable it was, let the coolness of the red-brown stone seep into her aching muscles, numbing the pain somewhat. Yes, pain could be turned into power, but when that power gave way to more pain... Well, Noli liked her solution a bit better. Looking up at the glowing orange stone that was suspended from the ceiling with four strong chains, Noli muttered:

-I am really starting to hate Harkun for not giving me a map. I mean he probably gave one to Ffon, it's fairly obvious he's the favourite of the group. Ah, inequality at it's finest. And I thought Balmorra was bad. You live and you learn, I suppose.

Noli exhaled loudly. She was a bit tired, but she could keep going. Her life as a slave and her life on Balmorra had taught her the true meaning of endurance. Hearing scuffling sounds, Noli sighed and in one swift move stood up. She used the Force to call her practice blade to her hand. Flipping the switch, Noli switched it on and felt the weapon hum as it's blade was surrounded by a yellow light. Noli shifted into a defensive stance, alert. She studiously searched the Force for any hostile (she doubted there were any other types on Korriban) presences. A moment later her caution paid off as half a dozen k'lor' slugs burst from beneath the ground and hissed at the young acolyte. The young woman groaned as she used the Force to blow them all away from her:

-What is it with you slugs? You keep popping up! It's like you're endless. Damn reproduction speeds. I seriously hope Sergeant Cormun handles the rest of those egg chambers because I'm fed up with these little buggers!

Frustration was evident in Noli's voice. As another k'lor' slug tried to bite her, Noli cursed under her breath and unleashed a storm of Force lightning around herself, electrocuting all the annoying little beasts. As the last white larvae fell before her, Noli stopped, the purple glow around her fading. However, it seemed the danger wasn't over rang with another warning of imminent danger approaching from behind. In a split second Noli whirled around, just in time for her blade to clash with another one that had been headed towards her back. It was a good thing she'd been paying attention or she'd ended up dead. Yeah, this world really didn't like her. A familiar voice startled Noli out of her rumination:

-Nolianna?

Noli blinked rapidly and focused on the face that was lit up by the other blade - Kory. The other acolyte breathed a sigh of relief at a familiar face and withdrew her blade, shutting it off, apologising:

-Sorry, I mistook you for another tomb raider. There's way too many of them around here. I suppose you're here for your trial too?

Noli shrugged her shoulders and made a face, shutting off her blade and replacing it behind her back:

-Not exactly. I'm...,- she took a breath before forcing herself to admit it,- I'm lost.

Kory blinked in confusion:

-You're lost?

Noli crossed her arms, defensively:

-Yes. That's what I said.

Kory snorted in amusement. Nolianna, one of the strongest acolytes in their group and a master of Force lightning from what she'd seen, was lost and in the tomb of Ajunta Pall no less. Smiling at the halfhearted glare Noli was giving her, Kory giggled:

-How did you get lost in here?

-Eh, the lack of signposts and light might have had something to do with it. As well as the fact that I got careless and let a tomb raider boss man steal my blade so I had to chase after him and I ended up here. Oh and there was that one time when I feel through the floor, stupid k'lor' slugs. I would've asked Ajunta Pall for directions, but it seems he's out.

Kory looked at her curiously:

-You can talk to Force ghosts?

Noli shrugged:

-Never tried it before, but some of them wave back if I wave at them. So why not? Anyway, do you by any chance know how to find a crazy old hermit by the name of Spindrall?

Kory nodded:

-Yes, he's down that staircase and straight across the pentagonal room. Didn't you get instructions how to reach him or at least a nav point?

Noli shook her head, bewildered before growling quietly:

-Harkun, I will hurt you. He set me up!

-Um, there, there?

-Sorry, Kory, but I've got to see Spindrall and then get back to the academy and punch Harkun in the face!

The other young woman winced:

-I'm not sure that's such a good idea. Remember the rules?

-Unfortunately. I at least need to go vent my anger somewhere. Agh, why are there no k'lor' slugs around when you need them?!

Kory looked at the fuming acolyte before her: she was basically overflowing with power and the anger within her blazed like an inferno. Noli looked worse for wear, but the light in her eyes hadn't dimmed a bit, if anything it shone brighter. Noli sighed and the angry expression on her face disappeared, bit her eyes showed that it was still there, rippling beneath the surface. She turned to Kory:

-Okay, we've both got stuff to do. See you at the academy?

-I'll do my best. Spindrall's having me find him 200 k'lor' slug teeth for whatever reason.

Noli shrugged:

-Maybe he does Sithy arts and crafts? Who knows? May the Force serve you well.

-You too, Noli.

The acolytes bid each other farewell before Noli turned around and following Kpry's instructions headed down to Spindrall. With instructions it wasn't that hard to find Spindrall and within the span of five minutes, Noli was standing in a room with other acolytes before the first step of the stairs that led toward an old man meditating before the statue. Was that Spindrall? Noli supposed he had to be. Not for the first time the young acolyte wished that there could be a glowing arrow pointing her to where she needed to go. After taking a moment to gather herself and rein in her frustration, Noli ascended up the stairs. Soon she was standing behind the meditating old man. She was about to clear her throat when the old man spoke and slowly got to his feet:

-Slave. Welcome to my humble hole.

Well, Noli wouldn't exactly call this a humble hole since this was more like a gigantic cavern, but since he lived here he had every right to call it a hole. It was just a very large hole that was unusually strong with the dark side and so was the old man in front of her. Spindrall turned to face her and Noli instantly did a mental cataloging of his features - it was an odd habit she couldn't break. Spindrall seemed to be in his twilight years, his face and body bore unmistakable sign of dark side corruption, his robes were brown in colour and while they looked weathered and worn they were perfectly well maintained. Spindrall had yellow eyes, grey from age hair and a beard that was slowly receding just like his hair. The old hermit's voice had that aged tone to it and though it was not an order it subtly demanded respect. Judging by the power radiating of him and the knowledge his eyes seemed to hold, Noli felt like he definitely deserved it. In a way that power made her almost a little afraid. Spindrall spoke, his voice measured and even:

-You are here for your trial, yes? Learn the ways of the Sith from a doddering old man in a tomb,-Spindrall paused to appraise the young woman with a thoughtful look,-and hopefully to return to your master with the mark of my approval...

A chill ran up Noli's spine at the his words. The way his dark thundercloud of a Force presence reached out to touch hers made her feel unsettled so she covered her uneasiness up in her usual manner:

-Actually, I just came to get some fresh air.

-Do you take me for a fool? No one comes into these tombs for the sheer pleasure of it - not even me.

Spindrall shot the young woman a stern and disapproving look before he continued:

-No, they come here for power, because they sense that those tombs hold the secrets of the dark side.

Spindrall proclaimed, raising his arms and gesturing all around them. As if it had heard his words the tomb gave a pulse of strong Dark side power, making Noli inhale sharply and making her skin tingle with her own power. Spindrall was right about the power and judging from the look in his eyes he knew it. Quietly, the old hermit finished:

-And they do-but before you can learn them, you must pass a trial of blood. Survive this, and I will teach you what I know.

Noli nodded her head , acquiescing , but the old man had already turned around and resumed his meditations. Well, he got right to the point. Steeling herself, Noli extracted her practice blade and flipped on the switch, slowly descending down the staircase step by step. Evidently Spindrall wanted her to fight these acolytes and if this was what she had to do to pass her trial, Noli would not hesitate. The acolytes were dressed in dark robes and were practicing against training dummies, some with lightning, others with blades. Sensing her approach, they all turned around, like predators sensing weak prey, but, Force, were they in for a surprise. Noli gave a little wave of her blade, challenging them to attack her. Two of them rushed at her, blades raised, but Noli had been expecting them. Keeping her mind focused on the other four, Noli easily parried their attack and sent one flying with a decisive bolt of Force lightning while she assaulted the other with a flurry of quick strikes. Soon he was down and only then did Noli notice his face: it was yellowed somehow and his mouth was so scarred that it looked like it had once been sown shut. Noli stomach turned: that was sick. However, the young woman didn't have long to think about it as she was forced to duck under a blade of another failed acolyte, a new pair replacing the dead one. Noli stabbed one of them through the neck while he spun in a storm of wind and lightning and the other soon died as a jolt of lightning stopped his heart. A new pair rushed at her. Noli's blade danced fluidly, gracefully through the air, striking down one opponent before turning it's gaze to the other, effortlessly, not a single movement of it's wielder's body wasted. Soon enough, the assailants were corpses at it's wielder's feet. Noli took a deep breath and deactivated her blade, strapping it back to her back. She was spattered with blood anyway and those clothes would be replaced with acolyte uniform so she didn't really care. Turning around, she made her way back up the steps to Spindrall. She stopped and waited for the old hermit to speak. A moment later he did, slowly standing up:

-Excellent. These former acolytes wanted nothing more than the to earn their second chance for glory by killing you and taking your place.

Spindrall stood up straight and looked at her thoughtfully, hands folded behind his back. Noli shifted from one foot to another, feeling slightly uncomfortable under the wise hermit's watchful gaze. Spindrall was definitely not crazy like Harkun said, and though he was a bit odd he knew countless things Noli could get Harkun didn't. The elderly Sith continued:

-But your desire proved stronger, and their blood became the mantle of your victory. Well done-but you are not Sith yet.

Noli nodded, understanding that what he said was true. Spindrall looked at her carefully again, an odd look flashing through his eyes, before he slowly and rhythmically began to speak:

-Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, power. Through power, victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The Force shall free me.

Spindrall, who'd been slowly walking from side to side, turned to the young redhead and leaned in a bit, searching her deep blue eyes which had been following him attentively:

-This is the Sith code. Commit it to your heart, and you will have the strength to crush your enemies. Do you understand?

Noli nodded her head, her eyes serious. She knew that she needed this. She would become Sith even if she had to move mountains for that to happen. She quietly responded:

-Yes, I think I do. I must use my emotions to grow strong.

Noli clenched one hand into a fist and smiled faintly when a small spark of electricity danced in the air. Strong emotions had always been a source of power for her, but she had to kept them reined in - just like one had to take care not to pour too much into one glass. Spindrall nodded, but the look in his eyes was stern:

-Do not be timid. Humility is the attitude of a slave, not a Sith. Now go. Return to Harkun and nurture you hatred for him. And use your fear of him to grow stronger.

As he said those words the elderly Sith cast the young acolyte a look as if he knew something she yet didn't. As if he knew that while Noli didn't yet hate Harkun, she would. That unsettled the young woman to say the least. Spindrall continued:

-He may raise his fist to strike, but it is Lord Zash who determines where the blow will land.

Noli narrowed her eyes at the old hermit, her tone oddly light, but serious:

-But who controls Zash, I wonder?

A ghost of a smile flitted over the elderly Sith's lips. Finally, one acolyte that understood, that asked the right question. A slave, but with power that would one day lead her to greatness if she kept her wits about her. She deserved an answer. Almost smiling, Spindrall responded:

-When you know the answer to that, you will have power over both your masters. Now go! Leave me to my rest.

Spindrall sank down, back into meditation. Noli gave a small respectful bow before turning and leaving, heading past the corpses to the exit. Before she went back up the stair, Noli glanced back over her shoulder: Spindrall was a cryptic old man, but she actually liked him. Huh, a Sith she liked - this was a first.

When Noli finally made her way out of the tomb, she was met by stars in the night sky and the sight of the academy. A grin broke out on the young woman's face as she ran across the bridge connecting the exit of the tomb and the academy. She gave a little joyful laugh, happy to be free of the tomb's constraints. She could only imagine how bad it was for people who were claustrophobic, but then again she doubted claustrophobics became Sith. Noli stretched, taking in deep breaths of cool fresh air. An academy guard that happened to be close by, chuckled:

-Oh, I know what that feels like. Those tombs are dreadful.

Noli smiled and nodded:

-Tell me about it. I thought that was going to be my tomb. It's a maze in there.

-Well, it's not that bad if you have a map.

Noli's expression darkened and she crossed her arms:

-Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me. I have a certain somebody to squash like a bug.

The guard took an instinctual step back: he knew from experience that angry Sith acolytes were worse than normal Sith. However, the ginger quickly shook her head an almost panicked look on her face:

-Oh, um, I didn't mean you! Sorry!

She looked so unlike a the Sith she'd been a second ago that the trooper was caught off guard. She looked almost like a normal young woman except for the fact that she was splattered in blood from head to toe. The trooper cocked his head to the side, confused:

-Why are you apologising? You are Sith. I am not. You are above me.

Noli shook her head, the loose strands of her ginger hair swaying with the movement of her head. She sighed and in one move pulled herself up to perch on the railing:

-No, I'm not Sith yet. I'm just an acolyte, struggling to survive her first day on Korriban. You'd probably make a full out of me if we sparred with hand to hand combat. Look, a couple of years ago I was the lowest person of the low and I had no power, I hated those that did. Now that I have power, well, I don't want to abuse it. I find no pleasure in lording it over others. For all I know the person I thought below me might save my life someday. The Force is a tool, but it's not all powerful. You need a good head on your shoulders, too.

The guard in red-armour looked at the acolyte in surprise:

-That's the first time I've ever heard anyone say anything like that. You're an unusual Sith. Most wouldn't even glance at us guards.

Noli chuckled:

-Not a Sith, remember? A Sith may have more power than a guard, but without you guys we could all be slaughtered in our sleep. Besides you may be the first person on this planet that's treated me like a human being, not an object. You know what...

Noli jumped down from the railing and held out a hand to the trooper:

-I'm Nolianna. Who are you?

The trooper looked at her in surprise, but took the offered hand and shook it:

-Lieutenant Samuel Piett, my lord. Please to meet you.

-Nice to meet you too, Samuel. And once again - I'm not a lord yet. It seems I'll be on this dustball for a while so we'll chat latter again, okay? I make point of getting to know people who could be my allies. For now, I've got to run - Harkun's probably been looking for an excuse to skin me alive. Bye!

Noli waved before dashing off, up the ramp and into the academy. She skidded to a halt when an overseer shot her a death glare and slowed her sprint to a steady power walk. Even though it was late evening, turning into night there were plenty of Sith around in the academy. The sheer size of the thing astounded Noli. It also reminded her that she didn't have a map of any area of Korriban. Damn Harkun. She approached a nearby droid and asked:

-Um, hello, do you know how to get to Overseer Harkun's office?

The droid gave a buzz and flew off, leaving Noli feeling a bit stupid. It was just a scanner droid. A group of girls gathered in a group giggled and Noli barley caught a whisper:

-Oh, look, it's one of the slaves. Bet you she won't last a week here.

-A week? Shae, you're too generous. The filth won't even last a day.

-Oh, half a day!

Noli gritted her teeth and forced her temper down. She wouldn't loose her cool in front of these idiots. They may not have been slaves, but that did not mean they were better than her. Forcing a genuine looking pleasant smile onto her face, Noli approached the gaggle of female acolytes that all looked very similar:

-Hello, could you by any chance tell me how to get by overseer Harkun's office?

One of the girls composed herself enough to point to the right. Noli nodded:

-Thank you. Oh and by the way? I'll take you up on that bet: I bet you that I will outlast all of you and that in half a year I will achieve the rank of Sith Lord. How's that for a bet? Take care, ladies.

Noli waved her hand and without even waiting for an answer walked off. She could feel their embarrassment radiating in the Force. They really should learn to lower their tones. Yes, they probably were better than her, but Noli would not let herself be bullied. Whispering about her behind her back? Fine. But saying it almost to her face and expecting her not to rake and take it like a meek little save? Wrong move. She would surpass all of them. She made her way down the corridor and stopped when she saw her group of acolytes gathered outside Harkun's office. She approached Kory, confused:

-What's going on? Aren't we going to talk to Harkun?

The redhead shrugged:

-I don't know. An apprentice just went in there. Ah, here she is.

A woman with pure red skin came out of the office and announced:

-Overseer Harkun is busy talking to a lord of the Sith right now and he has ordered you to convene in his office tomorrow at 0600. Do not be late. You are dismissed until then. Watch yourselves, slaves.

She cast a disgusted look at all of them except Ffon towards whom she sent a smile. The pureblood grunted and without even looking at the girl he left the corridor, she surprisingly followed after him. Noli sighed and glanced at Kory:

-Food, shower and bed?

The other acolyte yawned:

-Mess's closed. Gerr checked. So I think shower and bed will have to do.

-Deal. Any clue where the dormitories are?

-Yeah,-Kory stifled another yawn,-Second floor. They're mixed.

-Hey, compared to what I had to deal with on Balmorra- that'll be lovely,-Noli yawned herself,-Kory, don't infect me with your yawns.

Kory gave a sleepy smile:

-Can't help it, Noli. Come on, I know there's a bed calling my name.

Half an hour later when both girl had showered and slid into their assigned bunks on the bunk beds with Noli on the top one and Kory below her, Noli quietly asked:

-So how'd your afternoon go?

Kory chuckled sleepily:

-Terrible. I met this jerk called Ffon Althe, I made a weird friend and I spent the day collecting k'lor' slug teeth for a mad hermit to have him look at me as though I was crazy. What about you? What was your highlight of the day?

Noli yawned, burrowing her head into her pillow, thankful for the dark:

-Getting lost in the tomb.

-Really?

-No.

-Don't be mean, Noli.

-Hey, I'm a Sith - I'm supposed to be mean and manipulative.

-The two Ms.

-Three. I forgot marvellous.

-Oh, right.

Both girls laughed quietly so as not to wake the other sleeping acolytes. Noli leaned over the bed railings and whispered:

-'Night, Kory.

There was a half-asleep answer from below:

-May the Force protect you, Noli. I know you'll make a great Sith. Goodnight.

-Thanks.

There was no answer and Noli saw Kory's presence in the Force become clam and still : she was asleep. There were a few acolytes still awake on their uniform bunk beds, quietly talking or reading, but Noli was too exhausted. She pulled her covers up to her chin and breathed in deeply, closing her eyes. It had been a trying day and something told her tomorrow would be worse. She just had one hope right now: don't let the dreams come. With that thought in mind, the young acolyte let the dark abyss of sleep claim her.


	3. Chapter 3 - Inquisitions

**Okay, here's the newest chapter. It's a tad longer than the last, but not by much. Question: do you like my additional scenes or are they unnecessary? I mean they will start decreasing as we go along, but for now aye or neigh? I mean this was how I roleplayed my SI when I started her. The dialogue is changed a bit and so are the scenes. Oh and Noli is a neutral SI, but her title ended up being Darth Nox so...yeah, guess she was leaning towards the dark a bit more? Hence the name Rise of Darth Nox. Enjoy!**

 ** _Chapter 3 - Inquisitions_**

Noli thrashed about in her sleep. As soon as she fell asleep the dreams, memories of her past seized her and tormented her as she tried to rest. Over and over Noli saw her younger twin collapse, she saw the enraged overseer raise the shock-whip, she felt that thrill of power course through her and-

-Ow!

Noli gave a small yelp of pain as she sat up on the floor, rubbing her back. She looked up and blearily rubbed her eyes to realise that she'd fallen out of bed. She'd forgotten that these bunks didn't have any railings. Thankfully, it seemed she hadn't woken anyone which was definitely a good thing - she was not in the mood to deal with sleepy, murderous Sith apprentices and acolytes right about now. Biting back a groan of pain, Noli stood up feeling like her shoulder wanted to kill her. Stupid sith tomb. Sighing, Noli did her bed. Resigned to the fact that she wouldn't be getting anymore sleep anytime soon, Noli quickly dressed in the standard acolytes garb she'd been supplied with: a tunic, leggings and boots. She easily strapped on her now clean practice blade to her back and moved to leave the dormitory, but paused. She cast a glance at the young woman who still slept calmly on the bunk beneath hers and smiled slightly. She envied Kory for that, for being able to sleep calmly. It was nice to see her relaxed instead of subtly panicking all the time. Shaking her head at her own thoughts, Noli left the room.

Once on the walkway-balcony of the second floor, Noli glanced at the luminescent chrono to see that it read 04:30. So she still had an hour and a half left. Stretching once, Noli turned left and headed towards a library she had seen while following Kory to the dorms last night. She found it easily and a small grin began to play on her face as she saw shelves, upon shelves filled with knowledge. Some of it was in holocrons while the other was in holo-archive form. Noli's eyes sparkled excitedly. If there was one thing she loved doing it was learning. Knowledge was power, after all. The library was mostly empty save for a few security droids floating around silently, watching. Noli had to resist bouncing on the balls of her feet in excitement. Even if she was alone, she didn't really want the droids recording her running about the library like a giddy child even if that was what she felt like right now. She had to be careful: showing too much emotion could lead to betrayal. Still, she couldn't suppress the grin on her face: the prospect of being able to learn more was too exciting. Still, she needed to prioritise. Right now the first order of business was to find a map of Korriban as well as the tombs and memorise them - she would not be getting lost again. Noli didn't have a comlink with an attached map screen so she'd have to use her memory as always. She couldn't let Harkun trip her up again, because that prick was as likely to give her instructions how to get where as black holes were to shine. Snorting softly at the thought of a helpful Harkun, Noli picked up a clean datapad from the stack in the corner of the library. Students could use these as much as they liked, provided they didn't take them out of the academy's walls. Having acquired one, Noli started walking along the shelves, scanning for the map section. She had to resist the temptation of learning more about the Sith Lords of old in favour of looking for a map, but at least she had her priorities straight. She needed that basic knowledge to fight Harkun and so she'd get it, Naga Sadow and Tulak Hord could wait. Absentmindedly tucking her loose wavy ginger hair out of her eyes, Noli continued scanning the walls, subconsciously fiddling with the hairtie around her left wrist. She was so absorbed in her search that she didn't even notice her surrounding until she crashed straight into someone. Noli instantly looked away from the shelves, bowing her head slightly in apology out of pure habit:

-Oh, Sorry! I didn't watch where I was going.

-It's alright: no harm done. I know what it's like to get absorbed in something.

Noli looked at the speaker to see that it was a woman. The woman looked like she was in her early 30s, she had tanned skin which complimented her warm brown eyes and short blonde hair perfectly. She was dressed in dark blue and red robes, holding a personal datapad in her hands. It didn't take Noli long to guess that the woman was a Sith Lord. She bit her lip and looked at the blonde lord awkwardly, not quite knowing what to say. Maybe it was better if she kept her mouth shut at the moment, she had a tendency to speak her mind and pissing off an unknown lord was not in her best interests right about now. Noli took an instinctual step back. The woman gave an amused hum:

-I don't bite, you know. No harm, no foul, young one. You do not need to worry. However, I must admit I am surprised to see an apprentice up so early and in the library no less. I was under the impression that you rowdy bunch spent your free time giving us a headache or practicing your skills in the training room. Your Master is fortunate to have an apprentice with such an inquisitive mind.

Noli shook her head, her left hand flying up and quickly tying her wavy red hair up into a ponytail. She felt very self-conscious around the beautiful Sith Lord for some reason. Quietly, Noli informed her:

-I'm not an apprentice, my lord.

-Hm, you look awfully young to be a lord.

Noli shook her head again, wondering how in the galaxy had the female Sith come to such a guess:

-That's because I'm not. I'm only an acolyte. This is my second day on Korriban and since I was up early I decided to take a look at the library. I, um, thought I was alone, my lord.

The woman smiled slightly:

-Well, well, finally, an acolyte after my own mind. I thought you young ones did not care much for history. This is a very pleasant surprise. If I had to guess I'd say you look a bit lost.

Noli's cheeks flushed a bit at being called out on her distraction, but she didn't see much of a reason to lie:

-Um, yes. I'm trying to locate a map of Korriban and the tombs, but the library's collection of historical and cultural materials is so fascinating that I keep getting sidetracked. Apologies, I'm rambling...

-Oh, I know what that's like. This is actually a small collection compared to the one the library the Sith Sanctum has on Dromund Kaas.

Noli's eyes sparkled with genuine fascination and enthusiasm, it seemed she'd forgotten she was in the presence of a Sith completely. The young acolyte pressed the datapad closer to her chest:

-I'd love to see it, though it's kind of doubtful I ever will. I will do my best though. I can only imagine the knowledge it would hold. If you'll excuse me, my lord, I'll get back to looking for those maps. I won't let Harkun trip me up again.

The last sentence was muttered under her breath and was dripping with frustration and coated with venom. Noli was starting to seriously dislike the man. Meanwhile, the blonde Sith tapped her chin thoughtfully, her datapad tucked under her arm. Suddenly, she snapped her fingers:

-Ah! Of course. The maps are on the second shelf level.

The Sith Lord quickly started going up the staircase while Noli stared at her, dumbfounded. Snapping out of her speechless state, Noli instantly protested, trying to avoid any further potential trouble (since something told her she'd have her hands full dealing with Harkun and Ffon already):

-No, my lord! I can't distract you from your research! I can locate the maps myself.

The woman sighed and glanced over her shoulder:

-Acolyte, what's your name?

Noli blinked in surprise, but complied:

-It's Nolianna.

-And your last name?

The blonde Sith prompted, a single eyebrow arched. Noli looked visibly uncomfortable and hesitant before somehow managing to admit the truth:

-I'm a former slave, my lord. We aren't given last names if we don't remember them. All I have is my birth name: Nolianna.

-I see, - the female Sith lord looked thoughtful,- Is the overseer in charge of your group called Harkun by any chance?

-Yes, m'am.

\- Mhm. Well, that's all the more reason to find you that map. And before you protest, until I get that holocron from Marka Ragnos's tomb my research has hit a dead end. There's a gap in my information and I hate gaps.

The woman explained as she walked along the shelves, scanning for the one with the maps of the tombs and all of Korriban's academy grounds. Noli followed after her, a little bewildered. Just who was this Sith Lord and what did that appraising look she'd given her mean? Meanwhile, the Sith had stopped at a shelf and held out a hand for Noli's datapad. The acolyte wordlessly handed it to her and she promptly proceeded to download the maps from the holo-archives. Nodding in approval, she handed the datapad to the young woman, adding:

-If I were you I'd memorise the map of the academy and of Marka Ragnos's tomb first, if I were you. Harkun's most likely to send you there first.

Noli cast the Sith a slightly wary look:

-With all due respect, how do you know that, my lord?

The blonde woman gave a tiny smile as she started descending down the stairs:

-I know Lord Zash fairly well,acolyte, and Harkun will arrange the trials she wants. Good luck, Nolianna, I have a feeling you may just come out triumphant.

With those words said she swept out of the library, leaving Noli more than a little confused. It was only a moment later that it struck Noli as strange that the Sith had never even introduced herself. Shaking that oddity off, Noli looked down at the maps. The chrono on the datapad read 05:02. So, she had a little under an hour left. Well, she may as well spend the rest of her Harkun-free time outside- she wanted to see what the sunrise on Korriban looked like. She wanted to see the dawn of a new day on an ancient world. With that though in mind and the datapad in hand, Noli left the library after nodding a greeting at the keeper of the library Lord Samus and stopped at the railing of the walkway. She hesitated for a moment before deciding to jump the last few hundred meters. Noli only realised that she may very well die or break quite a few bones when she was halfway down. Oh, well, even she had her moments. However, just before she hit the floor, Noli felt the Force tell her to move. Following the command, Noli landed in a forward roll, safely and without any broken bones. Shakily, Noli stood up and looked at the distance she jumped. Noli gave a soft whistle of awe:

-Woah...Well, that's one off the bucket list.

A security droid gave an angry buzz as it passed her by and Noli had the distinct impression that it was chastising for being way too reckless. Noli shrugged: it's not like it could stop her. An overseer cast her an exasperated look and walked away like it was the most normal thing in the world. And maybe it was - that Sith had said apprentices were always giving them headaches. Adrenaline fading in her veins, Noli walked out of the academy's entrance and sat down cross-legged at the top of the slope that lead down, towards the exit of Ajunta Pall's tomb. Noli placed the datapad on her lap and looked up at the sky. The sky of Korriban was slowly gradating from it's oppressive black colour to the usual orange-brown colour that it held during the day. Noli quietly took in the scenery: towering maroon cliffs, crumbling tombs and the winding paths of Korriban sprinkled with imperial machinery and the tiny moving red-armoured figures of the academy guard. Noli smiled slightly: this world was nothing like Balmorra with it's constant war and bombardments, it was peaceful somehow. However, just like the Sith code, it's peace was a lie - beneath the surface, in the tombs Korriban brimmed with danger. As her thoughts drifted to the tombs, Noli remembered the maps. She switched on the datapad and pulled up the academy map, throwing herself headfirst into memorising every detail of it. With it memorised Noli moved onto the next one. Time ticked on, but Noli's single minded focus on memorising the maps prevented her from noticing. As she memorised the layout, she also mentally catalogued what places could be useful for an ambush, as a hiding spot and so on. Noli's ability to memorise things like that had made her useful back on Balmorra. Noli only snapped out of her trance when the last map was memorised. She stretched and was surprised to see that the sun had risen quite a bit in the time she'd been studying. Suddenly, Noli had a bad feeling... She glanced down to see that the chrono read 06:07.

Noli sprung to her feet, cursing and, leaving the datapad at the entrance to the academy, she dashed off. Harkun would be more than happy to use this an excuse to eat her alive. He'd made it pretty clear that he really disliked her. Was it because she posed a legitimate threat to his precious Ffon? Noli snorted. Ffon was an overseers lapdog, how wonderful. She had more information to annoy him with later. Yes, it wasn't nice and it was kind of underhanded, but since when had Sith been nice and also Ffon was a prick who deserved every ounce of misery she induced. She just hoped it was enough to set his head on straight or he'd end up tripping over himself eventually. Not that she cared, she'd be more than happy if he failed - he'd been treating her like dirt since the first second and no one, no one treated her like a slave and got away with it. She would have her revenge even if it did take awhile. After all, revenge was a dish best served cold. Slightly out of breath, Noli skidded to a halt right in front of Harkun's office. She could hear Ffon's annoying voice from there, telling the overseer that she was probably dead in a ditch somewhere and they should start. Hah, he wished. Noli took a deep breath, quickly arranged her red haired into a loose bun again and stepped into the room, calmly. Harkun's beady eyes instantly snapped to her and he drawled:

-Ah, the last one. Always the latecomer.

Noli smiled back sweetly and retorted:

-And good morning to you too, overseer.

-Don't speak unless you're spoken to, slave.

-Well, you sure do love objectifying people, don't you, overseer? But do go on, I won't stop you.

-Shut your mouth, slave!

Noli grinned and mimed a zipping motion over her mouth, being perfectly silent and making the scowl on Harkun's face darken. From beside her Ffon hissed:

-I was worried you'd gone and died on me, slave.

Noli cast a sideways glance at the red-skinned Sith and whispered back in a sing-song tone:

-In your dreams, Ffon, in your dreams.

Harkun cast a glare at both of them, making both Noli and Ffon shut up temporarily. He was holding a datapad in hands. Somehow Noli knew that it contained Spindrall's evaluations and the thought of that made a pit appear in her stomach. It took her a moment to realise she was actually slightly nervous. She knew Spindrall had spoken to her favourably, but that did not mean his evaluation of her had ended well. Still, her gut told her everything would be alright, for her at least. Harkun sighed and in an almost maliciously excited tone spoke:

-Now we can see what the hermit thinks of you all slime.

He scrolled down on the datapad and this time Noli knew that it was for dramatic effect. It was to make them squirm, their hearts pound and their breathing to quicken. He was trying to make them panic and from the looks of things it was working. Balek and Wydr (the twins) were shifting from foot to foot, Niloc (the slimy bastard) was rocking back and forth on his feet, Gerr's eyes were darting all over the room and Kory seemed to be close to suffocating. Only Noli and Ffon remained completely and utterly calm, not scared in the least. Harkun seemed pleased with the overall results, but the glare he shot the acolyte with the slave brand under her eye spoke volumes. He glanced down at the datapad before speaking:

-Hmm. Acolyte Kory,-his beady eyes darted to the gentlest sound of the group,-Step forward, please.

And suddenly Noli's bad feeling came back in full Force. All the alarms in her head were blaring, but it seemed Kory had no idea what was going on. She meekly nodded and whispered:

-Yes, overseer.

She took two unsteady steps forward, fear evident on her face. No, no, no! She was giving him all the reasons to do what he wanted! And she was powerless to stop it. That felt like a punch under her lungs. Noli knew what would happen, she knew it and yet she couldn't stop it. Noli's hands clenched into fists at her side and she averted her eyes. The most she could do was look away. She heard Harkun speak, an disgusting type of malicious excitement in his voice:

-You are weak, pathetic rodent and even a lunatic like Spindrall can see this. And that means-

There was a ripple in the Force, the unmistakable crackle of Force lightning and then the air was punctuated by Kory's scream. Noli couldn't stop herself from looking. She saw the lightning dance across the young woman's body, she saw her arch her back and just after that scream was ripped from her lungs her body crumpled to the floor, lifeless. Her Force presence, too pure to be a Sith's was extinguished in the span of a few seconds. She was dead. It took Noli's mind a few moments to process that. Someone who had been close to being a friend to her was dead and it was because she had helped her, because she had killed those k'lor' slugs and Kory had taken the teeth from them - it was her fault. And then is struck Noli: no, it wasn't entirely her fault. Spindrall had never explicitly said to kill the weak. Heck, he took in failed acolytes and retrained them so why did she have to die. There was only one person responsible for that. Anger, white hot rage bubbled up in Noli's chest as she raised her eyes to look at Harkun, but before it could explode she clamped the durasteel coils of control over it. If she was going to be Sith, if she was going to prove Harkun wrong and Kory right, she was going to have to deal with things like these all the damn time. She was NOT going to loose control! She hated Harkun and she would use that hate, just like Spindrall had told her. Noli took a deep breath and pushed her anger down, storing it away for later. She let cool, cold calm, dark emotions take the reins. Harkun meanwhile was gloating, well, more like showing off his lapdog:

-Meet our newcomer - Ffon Althe. This, this, is real Sith Sith strength and he will tear you apart and crush your bones, slaves.

Ffon shifted, crossing his arms in front of his chest, smugness radiating off him. Noli rolled her eyes inwardly while Harkun harped on:

-Look at him! No connections left in the world, but pure Sith blood! This - this is Lord Zash's future apprentice! Not filth like you!

He raised his arms as he spoke, gesticulating violently. It looked almost comedic from Noli's point of view, but she didn't really feel like laughing. If she didn't know better, she'd suggest Harkun and Ffon get married. Hmm, maybe she should - they did make a very cute and infuriating couple. Noli rolled her eyes and slowly clapped her hands, commenting:

\- Congratulations on your new pet. Now give us the rest of the trial.

Harkun's eyes zeroed in on her and the temperature in the room seemed to drop a few degrees as Noli locked eyes with the overseer. Cold deep blue eyes locked eyes with contemptuous light blue ones, refusing to look away. Harkun snorted in disgust and ordered:

-Step this way, slave. I want to speak to you privately. The rest of you - get out of here. You know your trial. You, too, Ffon. Spindrall awaits.

As the acolytes shuffled out of the room, Noli almost felt sorry for the old hermit. Having to deal with those idiots two days in a row must be torture. Now she knew why he hid away in that tomb - avoiding them or limiting them amount of those who bothered him. Harkun's voice drew Noli's attention back to him:

-Now, listen to me. Spindrall is a lunatic. His approval means nothing. You are filth and you will die. Is that clear?

Noli raised an eyebrow at him:

-You think you scare me?

-You're nothing. And don't forget it. Now, your second trial: Lord Zash had request a special trial for you, which you will not doubt fail. Go to Inquisitor Zyn in the jails. He will fill you in on the details - and most likely, hosted your demise.

Noli crossed her arms and gave Harkun a withering look:

-Don't count on my demise, Harkun. I don't die easy.

-Don't boast, slave. I don't want to see you again until you're back from the jails. That's all.

Harkun turned around, signalling that the conversation was over. Noli took that as her cue to leave. Remembering where the jails were from her time spent memorising the layout of the academy, Noli headed off towards them. Her attitude was cold and calm. She would be Sith and she would prove Kory right, she would prove to Harkun and to everyone who had ever doubted her and told her she was nothing that she was Sith and that she was stronger than they'd ever thought her to be. Her thoughts wandering in that direction, Noli didn't even notice how quickly she reached the jails. She looked around before deciding to try the room straight before her, if not then the one on the left would be the correct one. Noli entered the room to see a relatively empty room, a roundish man and an young man strapped to the interrogation table. Damn it. She did not like where this was going. The man stopped pacing and turner around, positively beaming:

-Ah, are you the acolyte Harkun sent?

Noli shrugged:

-Yes, unfortunately. Are you Inquisitor Zyn?

-Yes. I'm glad that you've arrived, acolyte, and not a moment too soon. Harkun has given me very specific instructions. You were raised as a slave, but must discard those traits and learn to control others.

Noli nodded in confirmation: that did seem like something a Sith Lord who was testing her would have Harkun cook up. Zyn smiled at her, the tattoos surrounding his eyes crinkling:

-And I have just the task for that end. Meet this drivelling excuse for an acolyte: Alif,-Zyn motioned at the beaten up young man on the interrogation table,- he will be your victim.

Noli raised an eyebrow. Victim? Noli clarified:

-What exactly does this entail?

Zyn sighed as he explained:

\- A short while ago, there was what we call an "unauthorised murder" here in the Academy. A rivalry among apprentices resulted in death. He was a witness. Interrogate him. Make him tell you who committed the crime, at any cost.

And there it was again: that malicious delight. Noli exhaled and nodded:

-Fine, but don't expect me to like this.

Zyn frowned, but motioned her to start. Noli slowly took a deep breath and steeled herself. She soundlessly approached the young man and looked at him. He had dark skin which was darkened by bruises, grey eyes and reddish-brown hair that was close cropped. He looked tired, the result of multiple "interrogations" no doubt. He looked frightened too. Exhausted, he croaked:

-Nnnghh...please don't hurt me. I don't know anything.

Noli sighed as she looked at him: this could go one of two ways and she really hope this acolyte was not stupid. She'd rather not resort to force:

-It's okay, Alif, I just want to talk.

Alif shot her a disbelieving look:

-Yeah, right. I know what you want and I'll tell you right now I don't know anything.

Okay, so this was going to be harder than she had expected, but Noli could be patient. She gave Alif a mildly annoyed look:

-I can't help you if you won't trust me.

Alif scoffed:

-Why should I trust you? You can't help me. You can't protect me. Even if I did know something, I'd be dead or worse...

Now they were getting somewhere. So Alif did know something and someone wanted to shut him up. Good, she could work with this, but it wasn't enough. He was being stupidly obstinate. How hard was it to believe she was trying to help him? Noli took another look at the acolyte before heaving a mental sigh: it would probably be very hard. Noli looked at Alif seriously, attempting to reason with him:

-Look, if you don't talk to me, the inquisitor, - she jerked a thumb over her shoulder at Zyn,- _will_ bring in someone else and they _will_ make you talk. I actually want to help you.

Alif looked at her incredulously, he couldn't quiet believe his ears. Who was this girl? She had a slave brand under her eye, wavy read hair that was pulled up into a loose bun, from which a few tendrils had spilt, she didn't look all that powerful or unusual, but there was something in her eyes, in the way she stood that separated her form the others. Bewildered, Alif muttered:

-What? Why? I...I don't understand. Why don't you just torture me and get it over with?

Noli looked down at her feet before quietly admitting:

-There are better methods than torture. You just have to be open-minded enough to see them.

Alif shook his head, incredulous:

-They really did pull you out of the slave pens like the inquisitor said, didn't they? You aren't like any Sith I've ever met,-Alif paused to draw a deep breath, his eyes locked onto Noli's pleadingly,- I'll tell you what I saw...but promise me that the murder will get justice - that he won't come after me.

There was a tremor, a crack in his voice at the end and Noli was painfully reminded of her twin. She had been like this before: always looking to her for protection. A part of Noli whispered that she was Sith, that she shouldn't help him, but Noli shook it off. She nodded:

-Alright. I'll do everything in my power.

Alif nodded, the corner of his mouth twitching slightly:

-As strange as it sounds coming from another acolyte, I appreciate that. An apprentice named Essor Kayin - I saw him murder his victim outside the library on the second floor. Listen, his master's incredibly powerful - he won't let Kayin be punished. Kayin will kill me.

And now they'd reached the heart of the problem. Noli could just walk away and pretend she knew nothing, let Kayin kill Alif, but Noli's conscience for some reason was completely against that. She had promised to protect him and Noli never ever broke her word. She'd rather die than break a promise she made, she'd never done it before and she wasn't about to start doing it now. Noli held up a hand to reassure her fellow acolyte, a small faint smile on her face:

-You let me worry about that.

Alif finally managed a smile, though it was clear that the action caused him great paint:

-Thank you. I hope you know what you're doing.

Noli, who had started walking away, looked over her shoulder and sighed:

-Me too, Alif, me too.

She smiled uncertainly once again and walked towards the inquisitor. Zyn sighed loudly and spoke before Noli even opened her mouth:

-You don't have to tell me - I heard the name loud and clear, though I _sorely_ wish I hadn't: Essor Kayin. Kayin's master is a Dark Council member...I'd be a fool to oppose him.

Zyn shrugged which, Noli absently noted, must be very hard with all the heavy armour he had on:

-But anyway your trial here is done. I will send my commendations to Overseer Harkun. You may return to him now.

Noli crossed her arms and pinned the inquisitor with a serious look:

-What are you going to do about the murder?

-Nothing. Although the apprentice's master will have to be informed.

When he saw the disapproving look Noli was giving him, he instinctively tried to justify his actions:

-It's not my business to dispense justice, certainly not where the Dark Council is concerned.

How did this guy even become Sith? Noli gave Zyn a pitying look and rather calmly accused:

-You're a coward, inquisitor.

Zyn huffed, his own arms crossing over his chest:

-I'm a living Sith. I intend to remain that way. Concern for matters are not your business is a weakness that will get you killed. I suggest you eliminate this this undesirable trait as quickly as possible and forget about this acolyte.

So they should all be selfish assholes? No wonder the death rate of Sith was so weird these days: some refused to take on allies that could save their life. Well, that was stupid. Inquisitor Zyn was a truly pathetic man. Noli cocked her head to the side and summed it up:

-So you're just going to let yourself be _bullied_.

Zyn looked mildly offended by her words, but his protest was weak at best:

-And what do you suggest? I don't have the power to oppose a Dark Council member and neither do you.

Noli had to grant him that. She was still catching up to Ffon so a Dark Council me,her way way above her level. She sighed and looked at the inquisitor stubbornly:

-Still, there has to be something you can do.

Zyn shook his head:

-You're persistent aren't you? Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to keep him here while the master of the murdered apprentice pursues justice. Perhaps they can be made to believe that the acolyte has not been broken yet.

Some would have called this sufficient, Noli however called it a plan with a huge gap. And just like the blonde Sith she'd met Noli hated gaps. It would be way too easy for Essor to come in here and murderer Alif. Noli persisted in badgering Zyn:

-Can't you get him off-planet or get some guards or something? He's as good as dead here.

Noli informed him flatly. Zyn looked thoughtful for a moment before reluctantly admitting:

-Getting him off-planet is no simple matter, but there is a Darth on Dromund Kaas who owes me a favour,-Zyn sighed and looked at Noli flatly,- I'll make sure she takes the foll as her apprentice. He'll be out of Kayin's reach, but from there he's on his own.

Noli nodded: that should be enough. Zyn appraised the young acolyte and in a farewell manner remarked:

-You have a most unusual approach, acolyte. Watch that it doesn't get you in trouble.

With that Zyn turned around and proceeded with compiling a report. Noli checked that he was absorbed before walking over to Alif. She nodded at him:

-I told you not to worry about it. Will that work?

Alif nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat. He was so close to crying from the relief. Today had been his lucky day. Quietly, Alif breathed:

-I really can't thank you enough. Not only did you save my life, but I can continue studying to be Sith. Thank you. I doubt there'd be many acolyte who'd care enough or have enough courage to go up against Zyn like that.

Noli shrugged:

-Well, then they're cowards, between you and me, - Noli leaned in slightly and lowered her voice to a whisper,-he's a pushover. But don't tell him I said that. It's a secret.

- _Another_ one?

Alif groaned with a bit of humour in his tone. Noli chuckled lightly, the cold demeanour vanishing for a bit:

-Don't worry, I won't kill you for talking. See you around, Alif.

-Yeah, maybe when you make it to Dromund Kaas we can meet up for drinks and I can say thanks like that.

Noli nodded, but she looked uncertain:

-I wouldn't say no to that, but let's not put the engine before the speeder. I've got quiet a ways to go. Not sure if I'll make it.

Alif shook his head, ignoring the discomfort it caused:

-You'll make a great person and an honourable Sith, I know it.

-Thanks, Alif. I'll give it my best shot. Now, excuse me, but I've got to run otherwise Harkun will start harping on about how beautiful Ffon's skin is or something and I'd rather not sit through that.

Noli gave the acolyte a small wave and dashed out of the room, through the corridors and towards Harkun's office. She had to doge a bunch of acolytes who all looked very eerily similar, but ultimately made it to Harkun's office in record time. After taking a minute to compose herself and to rein in the anger that had started bubbling again, Noli entered the room. Harkun was sitting at his desk with Balek, Wydr, Gerr and Ffon standing before him. So she was late again by Harkun standards. Oh, how lovely.


	4. Chapter 4 - Shadows of the Future

**Hi! I'm back and I'm sorry for taking so long, but life got in the way. So this isn't a very eventful chapter, but it gives more character development shall we say? Very dialogue heavy, but there'll be more action soon. The reason for me doing so much character development for characters that seem background ones like Noli's fellow acolytes is because I want the world to feel more immersive and I've always thought that people like Gerr, Kory, Balek and Wydr would have stories of their own to tell. On and about that academy guard, Samuel, he's going to play a very intriguing role in this story from my point of view at least. And, yes, when I played Noli I did have a certain academy guard I'd always wave when I ran past though I didn't call him anything XD. Anyways one last note before I let you go on and read: I've started writing the story of Noli's twin sister La'monia or Nia, it's called Galactic Legacy: Blade of the Jedi and the two stories will intersect. They're running parallel for now. Just a heads up if anyone is curious about her twin. Anywho, Enjoy! Drop me a line if you have the time!**

====GL: RDN=======

Chapter 4 - Shadows of the Future

As the last of the acolytes, a ginger-haired, overconfident human slave entered , Harkun scowled. He had just received word from Lord Zash who was pleased with Zyn's evaluation, so much so that she had taken the time to forward Zyn,s report to him. The slave just refused to die and that made Harkun furious. He was certain that Zyn, that fatso, had helped the filth somehow, but since Lord Zash was pleased there was nothing he could do about it. However, that did not mean he couldn't make life difficult for the presumptuous little upstart. Harkun could see that the slave was watching him, daring him to say a word about her being late. It expected that, did it? Well, he wouldn't give the slave the satisfaction.

As she entered the room Noli raised an eyebrow: Harkun not commenting on her being late? That was a first. Maybe he'd gone mute while she was away? Unfortunately, that hope was shattered the next second as Harkun drawled:

-Well, well, well. I had been looking forward to cutting another one of you down,-Harkun smirked at the withering glare the only female acolyte was giving him,-but it looks like I'll be spared the trouble. Unsurprisingly, Niloc has gone missing.

Harkun paused for a moment to reach for a datapad. Noli, contrary to what Harkun had said, felt surprised: she hadn't expected Niloc to die so early. Not that she was complaining- she was fine with the turn of events if they were truly as they appeared, of course. Ffon's barely concealed smug look hinted that they weren't. She decided to be on her guard at all times. Luckily or perhaps not (it depended on the situation), she knew Niloc and she knew his tells so it'd be hard for him to catch her unawares if he and Ffon were plotting what she suspected they were. Harkun continued:

-Also unsurprisingly, Ffon has passed his second trial. It's only a matter of time before he tramples you all underfoot.

Noli seriously doubted that: Ffon had the daintiest pair of feet she had seen on a Sith. He should go in for some artistic dance classes. Noli snorted at the mental image she'd conjured - that she'd pay money to see. Meanwhile, Ffon declared:

-I'll tear you apart where you stand, slave!

He was looking straight at Noli. That coupled with the mental image that refused to go away made Noli double over laughing. Harkun, the twins, Gerr and Ffon all stared at her, dumbfounded. Why exactly was she laughing? Harkun snarled, irritated:

-What's so funny, slave?

Noli struggled to catch her breath as clear peals of laughter emanated from her, she barely choked out:

-Oh stars, that was so funny...Ffon, do that again will you?

Ffon looked completely out of his element. Noli making fun of him and threatening him he could deal with, but having this human laugh at something he could not comprehend made him uncomfortable. Stifling the last of her laughter,Noli attempted to compose herself, looking resolutely away from Ffon. Her eyes stopped on Harkun and is of on purpose her mind painted a vivid image of Harkun as Ffon's dance partner, making the young woman double over laughing once more. Now, the male occupants of the room were even more bewildered. Absently, Ffon wondered if the stupid slave was suffering some sort of seizure. Harkun looked very annoyed:

-If you are quite finished, I'd like to continue.

Noli took a few deep breaths and nodded. She made sure to keep her composure as she looked at the overseer. Oh boy, if her mind had started conjuring that up that meant she was in for some fun times later. Throwing Noli a withering glare that she responded to with an infuriatingly pleasant smile, Harkun continued:

-Now, as I was going to say before we were so rudely interrupted, the lot of you know your next trial - go. I want to speak to Ffon and our latecomer.

As the others filed out, Noli groaned inwardly. Harkun had called her a latecomer again and he'd been doing so well before. Harkun sat back in his chair and narrowed his eyes at the girl:

-Now, slave - Zyn says you handled yourself expertly and as much as I find this difficult to believe, Lord Zash is satisfied with his evaluation,-ignoring the slightly surprised look on the slave's face Harkun trudged on,-Undoubtedly, Zyn helped you in some way, but you will not have his help on the next trial.

Noli sighed irritatedly, hands on her hips she glared at the overseer:

-You know what, Harkun? I've always wondered are you blind or just very, very, slow? Because I could swear we've had a similar conversation already.

-In your dreams, slave.

-Uh, no thanks. My dreams are bad enough without you in them.

Harkun growled in irritation, cursing the academy's laws and Lord Zash for forbidding him to kill the acolytes. Noli simply smiled: ah, the satisfaction. Barely containing his anger, Harkun ground out:

-Both you and Ffon will have trials of intellect - trials that test your ability to apply your understanding of the Force to solve problems.

Now it was Ffon's turn to become indignant and turn red, well, redder than he already was. He spluttered before bursting out:

-You don't expect a slave to be a match for me in intellect! I've been trained under the greatest teachers-

A small smile curled up on Noli's face despite Ffon's words, she could almost see the steam coming out of his ears. So his intellect was a sore spot for him, was it? Interesting. She wondered if she should cut in, but decided to sit back and enjoy the show for right now, after all she wanted to see how Harkun would react to his precious student throwing a tantrum. As expected, Harkun rushed to reassure the sith:

-Calm down, Ffon. I certainly do not expect this slave to be a match for you. That is why you will have separate trials.

Noli rolled her eyes demonstratively and crossed her arms:

-Oh, you don't need to dumb down the trials for me,-the young woman assured the overseer before a sly smiled spread across her face,- Though I'm sure Ffon would appreciate the help.

-Why you-?!

-Calm down, Ffon, I'm just helping the overseer look after your mental health.

Ffon growled, anger rolling off him in waves. Harkun quietly hissed a warning, his fists thrumming with unspent energy:

-You're only digging your own grave, slave.

Noli barely resisted the urge to clap her hands: Harkun had managed to make a sentence rhyme. He was well on his way to becoming a poet! Realising that he would get no decent reply from Noli, Harkun turned to Ffon:

-Ffon, you will go to the second floor of the academy and translate the following texts for Lord Zash.

Harkun instructed, handing the red skinned young man a datapad. Ffon quickly scanned the texts and nodded:

-Yes, overseer.

With that said Ffon spun on his heel and swaggered away. Noli blinked in surprise before shaking her head: she never wanted to know what went on in Ffon's mind. Meanwhile, Harkun turned to glare at her:

-Slave, deep in the ancient, monster-infested tomb of Marka Ragnos, there is a holocron filled with dark secrets and encased in a stone monument. No one has figured out how to release the holocron from it's stone prison in over a thousand years. You will bring the holocron to me, or you will die.

Noli sighed and shook her head. So this was business as usual then? Good, that meant she'd have another chance to prove Harkun wrong and consequently humiliate him. She snorted:

-Lovely. This totally beats going to the library with Ffon, translations give me headaches and so does that idiot. Also,- Noli paused and looked at the overseer-, what does Lord Zash look like?

Harkun scoffed:

-I don't see why you should know that, slave. You will bring back the holocron or hope that the spirit of Marka Ragnos himself returns to end your existence. Now go!

Harkun ordered, just to spite him Noli decided to do a slow motion run. It seemed that Harkun lost his temper because the next moment Noli found herself narrowly avoiding hitting the wall by doing a handspring as a result of a strong Force push. Whipping out her practice blade, Noli turned around just in time to block Harkun's lightsaber. Realising quickly that the overseers physical power would sooner or later overpower her, Noli switched to a two handed grip and pushed back, digging in her heels. Sometimes she really hated being a user of Form VI. As Harkun bore down on the young woman, he hissed:

-Lord Zash and the rules forbid me from killing acolytes without cause, but there is nothing to stop me from maiming you, insolent slave!

Noli glared at Harkun, the yellow and red glow of the blades reflected in her deep blue eyes. Grunting softly from the effort it took to keep Harkun's blade blocked, Noli spat:

-Yes. There. Is!

She accentuated each word with a movement. First she ducked under Harkun's blade, then she launched herself off the floor with one hand and lastly she kicked Harkun square in the chest, throwing him halfway across his office. Blowing her red hair out of her eyes, Noli rushed at the overseer to have him block her blade. The small fight escalated into a heated duel. Noli parried, attacked, dodged and weaved, using her lean and agile body to her advantage. Harkun couldn't quiet hit her - it seemed as though she was everywhere at once. He launched a burst of Force lightning in her direction and was pleased when he heard a cry of pain emanate from her as the bolt struck her shoulder, burning away the cloth and scarring the flesh. Noli was lucky that that wasn't her lightsaber arm. She needed to end this, fast. Launching herself towards the overseer once more, Noli ducked under the blade and rose up between it and the overseers chest. She wrapped one hand around the overseer's neck and with pinpoint precision sent a jolt of lightning down his nervous system - the next moment Harkun was lying on the floor, unconscious and Noli was reattaching her blade to her back. She breathed a sigh of relief:

-Thank the stars that worked. I don't think I could beat him in a duel just yet. Best get out before he wakes up.

Heeding her own words Noli left the office and decided to head for the mess. It was safer and she was hungry. Taking a tray of food, Noli sat down at an empty table, completely ignoring the curious looks thrown her way. Force, this was worse than her first day on Balmorra. She knew why they were staring, it was natural. An acolyte with blazing ginger hair, a slave brand under her left eye and one that had burn scar on her right shoulder with singed cloth surrounding it - she stood out like a sore thumb. Noli didn't really care what they though so she buried herself in her food which was edible, thankfully. Noli only looked up when she heard the scraping of a chair and saw a tray being placed down at her table. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw that Gerr of all people had decided to keep her company. Giving her a critical look, he commented:

-Well, you look like a mess.

-I don't doubt it.

Noli agreed calmly, shoving a piece of the strange meat in her mouth. Gerr decided to eat too. A few minutes later, he asked:

-What happened?

-I, ah, pissed Harkun off.

The muscular young man raised an eyebrow:

-Pissed him off more than usual? I mean you do that all the time. It's like a talent.

Noli chuckled:

-Yeah, I'm told that a lot. And, yeah, this time I pissed him off more than usual. He, uh, tried to maim me.

Gerr's eyes widened:

-He did what?!

\- Shh! You heard me right. Though he's temporarily out for the count.

Gerr's eyebrows shot up even further. Waving a fork between Noli and the doorway, Gerr clarified:

-You're telling me that you took down the overseer?

-I knocked him out, yes. I had to end it or he would've won.

-Huh, what'd you know: Kory did win the bet.

Hiding the brief flicker of pain that had flitted across her face, Noli leaned forward a bit, subconsciously playing with her fork:

-What bet?

-She bet you could take down Harkun if it came to it. The guys and I said you couldn't.

Noli grimaced at him and proceeded with her previous activity of shovelling food into her mouth. After a few moments, Gerr added:

-It's not your fault, you know.

Noli looked at him as though he'd gone crazy:

-Who are you and what have you done with Gerr?

-Egh, I'd rather not squash you like a bug while you're feeling down. Also the food will likely do that for me.

-Yeah, - Noli agreed, pushing her now empty plate away,- so what's not my fault? I don't feel guilty for anything.

Gerr snorted:

-You're a really good liar.

-Why, thank you.

-That wasn't a compliment.

-I know, buts it's nice to think of it as one.

Noli retorted easily. Gerr heaved a sigh and looked at his fellow acolyte seriously:

-I'm serious. What happened with Kory is not your fault.

Noli lowered her head and exhaled. Gerr couldn't see her eyes anymore and the rest of her face showed no expression. Quietly, she argued:

-No, it is. For a lot of reasons. I helped her with the K'lor' slugs, I made Ffon dislike her, I liked her and Harkun hates me. I wish I could say I'm sorry.

-Most Sith would be happy and most Sith wouldn't say sorry.

-I know, Gerr, but not me. I'm not a Sith yet, I'm just Nolianna. Just a girl who wants to be Sith for a lot of reasons. Gerr, do you want to become Sith?

The muscular man scratched his head thoughtfully:

-Well, to be honest, I don't know. The old man treated me more as a son than as a slave. He was my teacher and when he found out I could become Sith he was ecstatic. He wanted me to go to Korriban, pass my trials and tell him all about what I'd learned. He said he wanted his star pupil to reach his full potential so I suppose so. Yes, I do.

Noli smiled a little:

-That's actually kinda sweet, considering you want to rip out my intestines and my spine to make a fishing rod.

-I'll go fishing for k'lor' slugs.

-For k'lor' slugs?

-For k'lor' slugs.

Gerr confirmed, making Noli grimace. As he watched at the almost fragile-looking acolyte, he suddenly asked:

-Do you want to become Sith?

-Definitely.

-Why?

Noli's facial expression darkened:

-Because I have something to prove, someone to find and because I want to live, have my revenge.

-On who?

-Someone who is responsible for killing my mother and aunt, for mentally slowly torturing my father and for selling me and my sister into slavery.

Gerr looked at Noli cautiously. This time in her tone there was pure, unadulterated hatred and rage. He could feel the power pulsating around her in waves. Whoever had crossed her had a storm coming, a very bloodthirsty storm and if Noli made it out of this academy Gerr had no doubts that that person would eventually have that storm crash down upon them. Finishing her meal, Noli stood up and quirked a halfhearted smile at Gerr:

-Well, I've got to go - Harkun's sending me to another ridiculously dangerous tomb again for some holocron. What about you?

-I'm looking for some strange stone tablet shards in Naga Sadow's tomb.

-Ah, that sounds fun.

-Yeah, especially with the shyraks there.

Noli grinned:

-Hey, the more challenging - the better, right?

Gerr nodded, picking up his own tray after standing up:

-Yes, I get to have a bigger pile of corpses beneath me!

Noli sighed, but simply shook her head. Everyone had their dreams and maybe this was Gerr's. As they left the mess hall, Noli turned to Gerr and after a moment of hesitation murmured:

-Thanks for the talk, Gerr. It helped. Guess even you have a kind side.

-I am Sith, we don't do kind things. I was just manipulating you.

Noli laughed and nodded:

-You're right, of course, but, even if you were manipulating me...Well, it felt nice to be treated as a normal being for once. Thank you. Good luck!

She showed him a blindingly bright smile before running off, leaving Gerr wondering what in the universe had just happened. Nolianna...she was a very strange girl. That evil aura and that blindingly bright smile didn't seem like they could exist within the same person, but they did. This contradiction... Maybe that's what made her so powerful and such an unpredictable opponent. Looking down at the eons old piece of a relic his Master on Dromund Kaas had given him, Gerr steeled himself. No matter what might be said they were all enemies here and no matter what he was faced with he would do his best to succeed. If he did not he had no chance of facing her as an equal, because that was what she did.

==GL: RDN==

Noli walked down the slope, looking around herself for a taxi that could take her to the lower wilds. As an acolyte she wasn't given as many credits as apprentices got for their work so she had to make do, but she was more than a little drained from her fight with Harkun so maybe she could afford to take the taxi just this once. However, she just couldn't locate the taxi stop. Frustrated, Noli muttered:

-Damn it, what's with today? I swear if I didn't have common sense I'd think Harkun was behind this.

A slightly familiar voice cut in:

-Behind what?

Noli jumped a little at the voice and turned around to see an academy guard, standing in the picture perfect position. Thinking back, Noli quickly recognised that voice. Tilting her head to the side, Noli inquired curiously:

-Samuel, is that you?

-You remembered me, my lord?

Noli sighed:

-How many times must I tell you? I'm not a lord yet.

-Apologies, my lord.

-You just did it again!

-Sorry, it's a habit now. You're the only apprentice or acolyte that objects to be called that. I know this might be overstepping a bit, but why do you object to being called that?

Noli rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly:

-You're going to think it's stupid, but I feel it's like bad luck if I have someone call me that before I've even finished my trials. A lot of Sith have a big ego and being called something they're not seems to be the root of the problem, that's what started it. I know I'll have to put up with empty words and if I'm lucky flattery at some point, but if I can avoid it I'd rather do so. Egoism is like a plague, it blinds you.

-That's...that's actually the first sensible thing I've heard today. So what should I address you as?

-My name is Nolianna, you could try calling me that.

-Are you sure me using your first name is alright?

Nolianna shrugged, turning around:

-It's not like I have any other one. Anyway, Samuel, do you know where the taxi stand is? It should be around here somewhere...

The academy guard nodded and pointed behind Noli. The young woman turned around to see her target right there. Facepalming, she muttered:

-I'm an idiot. Thanks, Samuel. Harkun must be infecting me with his stupid blindness disease...

-You seem to really dislike this Harkun fellow. Was he the one you wanted to squash like a bug yesterday?

Noli nodded and with a small sigh leaned back against the railing of the bridge that led back into the tomb of Ajunta Pall. Crossing her arms over her chest, she growled:

-One of these days I will murder him. I swear that on my life.

-Ah, is he a fellow acolyte?

Noli shook her head at Samuel's guess:

-He's this stupid overseer I have to deal with. He's determined to make sure I fail and die. I will kill him.

Noli felt a sense of apprehension and unease radiate from the man beside her into the Force. Scrunching up her forehead in confusion, she asked:

-Samuel?

There was a small pause before the academy guard quietly cautioned her:

-You should be careful about what you say, Nolianna. I've heard stories of what some overseers do and Harkun is one of the most vicious. We academy guards are trained to keep an eye on acolytes and report anything suspicious to the acolyte's and apprentice's masters or overseers as the case may be. Protocol states that I have to report what you say to Harkun, however, I'm not going to, but most others aren't like me. Do you understand?

Noli nodded, the look on her face serious. She felt Samuel's unease easy up a little and her mind was once again flooded with confusion. Why was he concerned about her? It made no sense to her. Tilting her head to the side in confusion, Noli softly probed:

-Why are you worried about me?

-Believe it or not, I actually like you, kid. I may not know you very well, but so far I can say you're someone who'd make a very unique Sith. A Sith with a head on her shoulders and one that doesn't let power blind her? Well, I think the Empire could use a Sith like that. I may not be an overseer, but to me you show a lot of promise, Nolianna. If you keep your wits about you and remain the same as you are now, I believe you could accomplish great things for the Empire and I believe in the Empire. I believe in an Empire that will be good for the galaxy and if people like you can rise to the top, I believe that that Empire can be created.

Beneath his mask, Samuel smiled at the astounded look on the young acolyte's face. She was far too honest. He truly believe in what he had said: if she remained the same way she was now Nolianna would became a great person in the future. She was someone who didn't care about class distinctions, someone who refused to get drunk on power, someone who knew what pain and suffering was like, someone who could help build an Empire that its citizens could be proud of. She was unlike any acolyte he had met and while she had the marking of a Sith she wasn't one to get swept away by ruthless dreams. He hoped she would make it. It was illogical, of course, to get attached to a young girl he'd just met, but she reminded him of someone so much that while he knew she was a different person he also knew that Nolianna was the embodiment of who she had hoped to be. It was like when she died she had handed Nolianna her torch and the young acolyte had accepted it fully. It was strange somehow, but comforting too. Samuel found himself looking away, an off sort of pressure building up behind his eyes. Yes, Nolianna really did remind him of her. Meanwhile, the young woman peered at him, slightly concerned:

-Samuel?

-Uh, I'm sorry. Got lost in thought.

-Those were sad thoughts. I don't what they're about, but I could feel it - the sadness within you.

Samuel gave a short laugh:

-Well, I've never been very good at shielding. I'll try to get better at it.

Noli frowned at him:

-It's not good to laugh when you feel like crying.

-I don't feel like crying though.

-Then why does the Force around you radiate sadness?

Samuel sighed:

-Can't hide much from a Force-sensitive, can you? You remind me of someone, someone who died a while ago. I know this will sound strange, but to me you seem like the embodiment of everything she had hoped for.

-So you're mistaking me for her?

-No. You are definitely two different people, but you have the same light in your eyes, the same spark and that same unwavering determination. I feel like you're carrying on what she had started.

Noli's lips tugged up into a small painful smiled:

-You sound like you really loved her. I can tell she meant a lot to you.

-She did. If you two had met I believe you'd get along.

A brief shadow passed over Noli's face, her blue eyes darkening. In a somehow defeated, but firm tone of voice she muttered:

-I don't think that's a good idea. It seems like Harkun will kill anyone who I get along with.

Samuel's mood turned serious:

-He's not supposed to kill acolytes without cause.

-Oh, he isn't breaking the rules, he's just utilising loopholes within them.

-Then there's nothing you can do.

Noli's hands clenched into fists and her facial expression darkened:

-There's nothing I can do yet. Keyword: Yet. I will become Sith and when I do I will show Harkun and anyone who ever doubted me that they were wrong.

-Then you do that. Show them that even a slave can become a Sith. Don't let those purebloods doubts us ordinary humans.

-H-how did-

-The mark below your eye? It's a slave brand, right?

Noli nodded, a humourless smile playing on her face:

-Yeah. I keep forgetting about it unless I look in the mirror. Don't really care about it though. Well, I better get going. Thanks for listening to me vent, Samuel!

As the acolyte jogged away the academy guard waved. He shook his head as he assumed his post once more: Nolianna seemed to have an interesting future ahead of her, an interesting future indeed.


	5. Chapter 5 - Niloc, Nyx and a Goodbye

**Hi! I'm back with chapter 5 which is a lot more action packed and emotional at least to my eyes. Also it's kinda nearly 9000 words long. I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't make such long chapters especially when they diverge from the gameplay, but I just couldn't cut it any shorter. Please forgive me! Anywho, please enjoy this monster of a chapter while I go back to freaking out about exams. :)**

 **P.S Probably should mention that Noli and Nia's mother and aunt aren't the bounty hunter or smuggler from the game. Just random people who have their own story. Okay?**

==GL: RDN==

 ** _Chapter 5 - Niloc, Nyx and a Goodbye_**

-What is this - the secret failed acolyte hangout spot?! "Hey, guys, we all failed so why don't we hide out in the tomb of Marka Ragnos together and try to kill anyone who comes in? What do you say?""Yeah, thats a great idea - let's do that!" Stupid idiots.

Noli grumbled as she cut down the latest failed acolyte. She'd tried avoiding them, but they just kept coming so they had to die. They really were stupid idiots. She was also slowly coming to the conclusion that Korriban was really a living death trap and the people here were all very close to going insane. As she unleashed a storm of Force lightning upon another group of acolytes who rushed at her, Noli sighed:

-Who's bright idea was it to make Korriban a training ground for new Sith? I mean, yes, it makes the elimination rounds easier and the tests tougher as well as the fact that this place has great historic value, but do they not care about their mental health at all?! Of course not... No wonder the empire is filled with egoistical insane fools.

Lowering her blade, Noli closed her eyes for a second. She was getting tired, but pulling on the Force helped her sustain her energy and strength somewhat. Glancing at her shoulder, Noli grimaced at the sight of the angry burn scar forming there. Harkun had really done a number on her, but things could have ended far worse had she not managed to get the upper hand. He was stupid to underestimate her, she hoped he'd understand that now. In all honesty she couldn't believe that had worked, the chance was very slim, but she'd managed to hit his nervous system and knock him out. She wasn't really sure what had convinced her that that kind of risk would pay off, but when the idea popped up in her mind it had seemed as the only way out short of killing him or dying herself and since she couldn't kill him yet she'd decided to take the risk. The human brain sends signals down the nervous system like small electrical pulses and so all Noli had to do was create a similar signal which would make Harkun fall unconscious. It had worked. For once Noli was glad for Gyser's lessons on human and otherwise physiology.

Noli's lips tugged up slightly as she remembered Gyser. Gyser was an old ally if not a friend she'd met back on Balmorra. He was on old man with tanned skin, whose one eye was covered with an eyepatch (he refused to get cybernetics) and the other was blue, as well as an excessively long beard held together by a short metal coil a few centimetres below his chin who made the tools for their training operations. While a lot of future acolytes got their start on Balmorra the war zone forced them to learn how to use weapons besides the force and Gyser was the one made them. Gyser was a strange old man, but he'd taken a liking to the young Noli and had made her into his student. Apart from being able to make weapons Noli learned that Gyser had once been a republic doctor before he left, defecting to the empire. He was the one that had convinced Noli that the Republic wasn't full of fools and hypocrites as she was taught, he told her that there were good people there too, but their system and their leaders were corrupt and weak, just like there were those in the Empire like that. As she walked along the Marka Ragnos's tomb, weaving between death traps and taking down everyone who stood in her way, Noli thought back to the night when she'd been told that she was going to Korriban to complete her training and become Sith or die trying:

 _It was late evening, way past curfew, but Noli didn't really care. She was sitting on a hill in the calmer area of Balmorra, not too far from Sobrik, but not close enough to be in the war zone. She wasn't alone, her old friend Zena was sprawled out beside her. Zena was a young Mirialan woman a few years older than Noli, she worked for Imperial Intelligence- she didn't have any designation yet, but from what she'd told Noli so far she seemed to be just a paper shuffler there. Noli laughed as her friend finished up the recount of her job assignment:_

 _-Wow, you can't be happy with that._

 _Zena rolled her grey eyes, smiling as she looked up at the clear sky where the stars shone:_

 _-Eh, not really, but it gives me access to all the Empires citizens little secrets. It's fun._

 _-You sure they won't catch you rifling through what you're not supposed to?_

 _-Nah, the best part is that I am supposed to - I'm keeping tabs on a few sectors on different worlds._

 _-Well, you always did like people-watching. Seems like you're perfect for the job._

 _-Yeah, can't complain about that. Oh, that reminds me - Noli, you're still looking into your sister's whereabouts right?_

 _Noli nodded, folding her arms behind her head:_

 _-Yeah, but so far no dice. I don't have access to proper channels. I'm really worried about her though._

 _-Hmm, you don't, but guess who does?_

 _Noli's eyes widened:_

 _-Are you serious?_

 _Zena grinned, her cheek tattoos crinkling:_

 _-Yep. I can keep an eye out for your twin in my sectors from when I return to Dromund Kaas._

 _Noli narrowed her eyes at Zena, sceptical of her offer:_

 _-And?_

 _-Pardon?_

 _-What do you want in return? It's "you scratch my back and I scratch yours", right? You wouldn't do this out of the goodness of your heart._

 _Zena sighed, sitting up:_

 _-True,- she looked Noli right in the eyes,- I want to figure out the biggest mystery of mysteries for me personally: I want to figure out who your father is._

 _Noli froze. Staring at the ground and pulling on the grass, Noli mumbled:_

 _-Why...why would you want to do that?_

 _Before Zena could answer Gyser, who was their designated supervisor, poked his head out of a cave:_

 _-Hey, kiddo, Sergeant Seymour's looking for you. With a blaster. Looks like playtime is over._

 _-Damn it. She's gonna kill me. This is the third time I've broken curfew._

 _Zena stood up, brushing the grass of her pants and turned to the young woman:_

 _-Come on, I'll get you off the hook._

 _-Aren't you on shore leave?_

 _-Meh, I'll make something up about how I needed your unique knowledge of Balmorra for an operation. Come on._

 _Noli smiled and nodded gratefully, Zena may be a very annoying and nosy friend, but she was a true friend nonetheless. Something Noli had always been short of. She was about to walk away with her when Gyser called her back and handed her a small, nail-sized object wrapped in coarse brown cloth. Quietly, he spoke, looking seriously at the young woman:_

 _-Take this, it's yours. I should have given it to you a while ago, but the time wasn't right - it will protect you though I don't know how. Be careful, Nolianna, keep your wits about you and you'll make it out of there alive. You're stronger than all of them, I know it. May the Force stay beside you._

 _Noli started at the strange parting words, but looking at the old man's face she nodded and carefully accepted the parcel. She turned away and hesitated for a second before acting on her instincts and whipping around and hugging the man who had been like a grandfather to her. She whispered:_

 _-I promise this isn't goodbye. I'll be back._

 _With those strange words said she stepped back, wished him farewell and rushed after Zena. As they entered Sobrik using Zena's intelligence clearance to avoid a hassle, the Mirialan looked at Noli and probed:_

 _-So your mum and aunt weren't Force-Sensitive, right?_

 _Noli sighed:_

 _-You're dead set on this, aren't you?_

 _-Of course. Aren't you curious yourself?_

 _-Not really. I'm more worried about Nia._

 _-I help look for your twin and I get to pick your brain as I unravel the mystery of your dad's identity. Deal?_

 _Noli huffed, but nodded - she needed Zena's help for this. She didn't give a damn about who her father was, but she was worried about her sickly, deaf younger twin. She hung her head in defeat:_

 _-Deal. Look from what I can recall and from what I've been able to find out in war zone Sobrik - no, my mother and aunt were normal people. My father, however, was a Force-user, I vaguely remember my mother saying that._

 _-Ah! We're getting somewhere. Sith or Jedi?_

 _Noli shrugged:_

 _-No clue. But we lived on a station that floated about Imperial Space._

 _-I'll go with Sith. And your mother was a bounty hunter, right?_

 _-No, that was my aunt. My mum was a smuggler. She worked for whoever payed._

 _-Hm, I guess I'll scour the holonet archives. How old are you now?_

 _Noli cast Zena an exasperated look:_

 _-I'm 19, going to be 20 in a few months. Damn it, Zena, stop scheming out loud and forgetting basic facts._

 _-Sorry, force of habit. Ah, we're here._

 _A cold, annoyed and clipped voice came from the doorway:_

 _-Indeed. You're finally here._

 _Sergeant Seymour, a pale-faced, raven-haired woman stepped into the light. Zena rushed to cover for both of them:_

 _-Ah, sergeant, I was just-_

 _-Please don't bother yourself, Watcher Four. I know why you're here. With all due respect-_

 _-Why is it that when somebody says "with all due respect" they usually mean "Kriff off"? It's kinda annoying so just be honest._

 _Noli cut in sharply after giving Zena a hard look - state secret officer or no they did not keep secrets from each other unless the other's safety hung in the balance. Zena stifled a short at Noli's words while Sergeant Seymour hissed, eyebrow twitching:_

 _-As much as I'd like to kill you here and now, redhead, it seems I'll be spared the trouble. Orders just came down from the top._

 _Noli hid her unease behind a casual annoyed look:_

 _-So what ridiculous thing did they come up with now?_

 _For the first time since she'd met the irksome woman Noli saw Seymour smile a sickly sweet smile:_

 _-It is ridiculous, isn't it? You're being shipped of to Korriban where you'll become Sith or die._

Noli sighed. Personally, she was just glad that Seymour would never meet Harkun or else that would really be a match made in heaven. Noli stopped in the middle of a large room and looked at the two corridors leading out of the room. Now where did she have to go? Marka Ragnos, Ajunta Pall... What was it with with all these Sith making their tombs into mazes?! Was it a trend or something?! Whatever it was, it was way too damn annoying. Thankfully, Noli's memory was near perfect when it came to memorising texts, maps and the like. So, she quickly picked the left corridor. Slaying a few aggressive Tuk'ata, annoying little beasts that came up to Noli's hips in height, with dark fur, glowing red eyes, sharp horns, long retractable claws and razor sharp teeth (the usual garden variety Korriban beast), Noli entered the antechamber. The antechamber was empty and oddly very quiet. Has Noli been stupid she would have written it off as a lucky break, but the young ginger-haired acolyte was anything but stupid and that badly concealed pile of shyrak corpses was enough to make Noli go on full alert. Reaching into the Force, Noli found that she couldn't sense anyone nearby,however, her intuition told her a different story. A rock tumbled out from behind the corner of the next room and Noli sensed a previously nonexistent Force presence flicker in panic before vanishing once more. Suddenly, it all made sense: Ffon's smirk, his swaggering gait, Niloc's surprising death... All of it! Niloc, that bastard, wasn't dead at all! He had conspired with Ffon and was now here, trying to ambush her. Well, it wasn't like she hadn't seen this coming - she had, from the moment she stepped foot on Korriban. She shook her head: that fool had played right into Ffon's hands. So he thought he could defeat her, did he? Very well, then so be it. Straightening up, Noli gripped her blade tighter and called:

-Come out, Niloc! I know you're here!

A very familiar figure walked out from behind the corner. It was Niloc alright. The same Niloc: human, dark skinned, with light brown hair that was shaved into three stripes and brown eyes that now held a manic glint. He held up his hands, smiling with contempt written on all his features:

-What gave me away?

-Oh, I'll admit that you hid your Force-presence very well, but you see, despite what you, Ffon and Harkun may think, I'm not stupid. That rock you dislodged, that barely concealed pile of Shyraks and your momentary loss of composure was enough to do it.

Niloc grimaced:

-You have always been a thorn in my side, Nolianna.

-Right, so to be accurate from the moment I kicked your butt when we were six year olds?

-Yes, you have always, always found a way to ruin my life for me. That ends today.

Noli raised an eyebrow at him, her deep blue eyes as cold as ice:

-Do you honestly, truly believe you can best me now? I don't recall you beating me once in the past thirteen years.

-Well, your winning streak is about to be over. Ffon gave me this lovely little artefact from the tomb of one of the Sith Lords of old - it'll increase my power tenfold and I'll finally be able to defeat you. Isn't this simply wonderful?!

Noli's eyes widened and for the briefest moment a flicker of fear flashed through her eyes before cold anger and determination killed it. She shouted at the manically grinning Niloc:

-ARE YOU INSANE?! NEVER EVER TAKE SITH ARTEFACTS THAT WERE SEALED IN THE TOMB! THEY WERE SEALED FOR A REASON!

Niloc scoffed:

-You are only saying that because you are afraid of my power.

Noli shook her head, not taking her eyes off the bracelet Niloc had snapped on his right wrist, the blood red stone glinted with the light of their ignited blades:

-I am afraid of that thing, not of your power. You are truly the fool of fools, Niloc. Don't do this. If you try to use that power - it will destroy you.

-I am stronger than you think. This time I will be the victor - not you. I will make you feel humiliation before you die.

Noli narrowed her eyes at him, being careful to maintain at least a small part of her attention on the Sith artefact. She'd seen what things like that one could do to people. Thanaton had been relentless when he made sure to highlight the danger and power onto her impressionable six year old mind, after their first meeting. She'd never spoken to him again and she didn't want to, she was afraid of him. Niloc snorted:

-Are you a coward Nolianna?

-Why are you doing this, Niloc?

-For revenge and because once I kill you I will be part of Ffon's inner circle - I will not die!

Noli sighed and shook her head at him:

-What a fool you are.

-Enough! Your words will not dissuade me. It's time for me to spill your blood!

With those words said Niloc rushed at her and Noli felt his power increase drastically as a red smoky glow surrounded him. Noli parried his first strike and the second, stepping back before edging in on his own withdrawal and launching her own barrage of strikes. Soon they were thoroughly engulfed in a duel to the death. Noli ducked, dodged and weaved, jumping over and stabbing, or ducking under and ending up behind him. Niloc had definetly become more powerful- she hadn't managed to score more than two hits on him while he had scored three. The next blow fell on the upper part of her head. Giving a small cry of pain, Noli staggered back and parried, trying to ignore the blood dripping down the side of her face - practice blades weren't lightsabers, they did not cauterise cuts. Niloc's grin turned feral somehow, animalistic. He had lost his mind. In exchange for power that artefact had taken his sanity. The blood was distracting her, letting Niloc land another two blows on her leg and on her upper arm. It hit the burn scar, that hurt a lot. Noli knocked him back into the wall with a burst of Force lightning from her free hand before using the Force to make a few pieces of the ceiling hit him. As he struggled to get back up, Noli quickly spat the blood out of her mouth and wiped her eye. She rushed back at him and kneed him under the lungs, winding him. She used her free hand to land a solid punch to his jaw, backing it up with Force lightning. Surprisingly, Niloc managed to kick her feet out from under her and with a burst of Force lightning and his door pinned her to the cracked floor of the antechamber. Noli couldn't suppress the cry of pain from tumbling past her lips. Niloc used this moment to kick her blade out of her hands. He leaned down a bit, bringing the tip of his own blade to her chin. Noli glared at him, rage and cold control conflicting in her eyes. Niloc grinned, drawling:

-How does it feel to be defeated?

Noli smirked:

-The fight's not over yet.

-Yes, it is.

Niloc replied, drawing a cut across her right arm which she normally used to throw attacks with Force lightning and pinning her left arm to the floor with his other foot. Noli bit her lip, she wouldn't let him have the satisfaction of hearing her acknowledge the pain her body was in. Pain was power, fear was power, anger was power - that would all be her power. She needed to think, to make Niloc or whatever was him lose his cool. Niloc leaned forward and drawled:

-Do you understand now? You are nothing? You were always nothing.

-I would beg to differ.

-Well, you're really in no position to disagree.

Niloc lifted the arm with the bracelet and suddenly Noli felt as though someone was choking her, she saw an orange beam shoot out from her body towards Niloc's hand. She knew that power - Life Drain, a weaker form of Death field. It took the life and health of the victim's body and made it the assailants own. Noli struggled and moved her left hand slightly so it was touching the tip of Niloc's boot and sent a strong current of lightning into it. Niloc jumped of her as though he'd been shot. Noli used that moment to scramble to her feet. She made to reach her blade when she suddenly found herself being propelled backwards, into the wall by an invisible force. Niloc was back up in her face in moments, pinning her to the wall by her neck. He or rather whatever was him was truly pissed at her now. Well, Gyser had always said it was a talent. The other acolyte brought his bracelet up before her face and Noli's eyes widened with fear. She didn't not fear him, but she did fear the artefact. The person controlling him hissed:

-I should just take your soul now, girlie. Actually, I will.

Noli thrashed futilely as her body was enveloped in a purple glow and the world began swimming. Her arms stopped moving first and she felt her right hand brush against the coarse parcel on her belt that Gyser had given her. He had said it would protect her. She hoped it would help now, the world was dimming on her eyes. Niloc's Crimson red eyes was all she could see now. She struggled to use the last of her energy to make her raw and bleeding fingers wrap around the parcel and push past the cloth to touch the cool metal of whatever the object was. Quietly, in a hoarse and basically inaudible voice, Noli whispered:

-Please...help me! I will show you my strength...

Suddenly it was as if a gale force wind had blown past her and all the pressure on her body was released. Noli managed to crack open her eyes to see a strange blue figure stride past her with it's arm raised and Niloc began choking. She didn't waste time and used the Force to summon her blade to her hand, though her body screamed in protest. Thankfully, her lightsaber arm, her left one, was still operable. She stroke up to Niloc and just before plunging the blade through his chest, she cut off the bracelet and stomped on the blood red stone, shattering it to pieces. The strong darkness receded and Noli ended Niloc's life quickly with her blade through his chest and a jolt of lightning to stop his heart. She kicked away his limp body. Finally, breathing a sigh of relief, Noli sagged against the wall, thoroughly exhausted. She glanced up to see the ghost still looking at her attentively. It was just as she had been told the ghost was blue in colour and definitely not corporeal, but very real all the same. The ghost seemed to be of some cross-species between human and Sith and Noli gasped as she saw the crest on his armour. She straightened up and once more she felt the cold chill of fear settle in her bones mixed with awe: she was gazing upon the ghost of Marka Ragnos himself. Quietly, she spoke:

-Thank you for the help. Are you going to try and kill me too?

The ghost snorted:

-No, you are...interesting. It has been many years since one has managed to awake me from my slumber and call me to their aid. And your power, for such a small being is impressive. No, I think I shall watch you some more.

Noli bowed her head slightly to the ancient Sith Lord:

-Thank you once more.

-You... You have potential. Do not lose it, girl. Or I shall devour you.

-Um, yes, sir.

There was a pause as the girl and the ghost stared at each other. Barely above a whisper, Noli asked, gesturing at the room beyond the antechamber:

-Is the holocron in there?

-It is, but good luck figuring it out. I shall find some amusement in watching you struggle, but maybe you are smart. I shall watch you closely child of the children of Kallig...

With what he wanted said, he vanished and Noli released a breath she wasn't aware she had been holding. She couldn't even begin to decipher what Marka Ragnos had said. To be honest, she hadn't even begun processing that she had just spoken and summoned the ghost of Marka Ragnos- one of the greatest and wisest Dark Lords of old. Sighing, Noli straightened up and picking up her blade, she entered the room to see four shyracks hovering around. Sighing tiredly, Noli clipped her blade back to her back and used the now free arm to launch a storm of Force lightning so powerful that it killed all the beasts at once. Slowly, wincing at the pain, Noli went up the sloping ramp to the tip of the closed up pyramid that held the holocron. Letting out a breath, Noli whispered:

-Here's where the fun part starts...

She forcibly engaged her exhausted mind and made it think about it. Since the monument hadn't reacted to her dripping blood - it wouldn't want blood and judging by the red glow it gave off it was an artefact of the dark side so meditating on the light side wouldn't work. Taking a deep breath, Noli took the last remaining option. She clasped her hands together and whitely recited from memory, word to word:

-Peace is a lie, there is only passion, through passion I gain strength, through strength - power, through power- victory, through victory my chains are broken. The Force,-Noli looked up at the monument her voice growing stronger,- shall free me.

The monument shuddered violently and had Noli not grabbed onto the railings she would have fallen. Under her breath, she grumbled:

-Oh, what now?!

To her great annoyance a tuk'ata and a shyrak rushed in. Her features contorted in annoyance, Noli quickly took care of them and swayed on the spot, grabbing the railing to keep standing. She was exhausted and the blood loss was making her dizzy. It seemed those challenges got more and more gruelling as time went on, not that Ffon and his lackeys helped matters much. Pushing herself up, Noli glared at the monument and raised one hand to shoot lightning, exclaiming:

-Just open damn it!

As soon as the lightning came in contact with the pyramid the top of the pyramid slid apart and down, exposing the holocron. Sighing in relief, Noli hazarded a jump onto the pyramid and with her dizziness barely remained upright, but she managed to scoop up the holocron and jump back onto the railing just as the whole pyramid shuddered again. She had gotten it and now it seemed all her strength was leaving her. Noli barely remembered staggering out of the tomb with the holocron in hand before collapsing in the room before the exit which was now free thanks to her ridding it of acolytes when she had entered. The world turned to darkness as the last of Noli's strength gave out and she temporarily succumbed to the sweet pull of unconsciousness.

==GL: RDN==

Noli slowly slipped back into consciousness, her body instantly alerting her that it was injured. Bit by bit her memory filled in the blanks and Noli jolted up in a panic. Looking around herself, Noli noticed that she was now in a cave that was lit up by one of those crystals and she wasn't alone. She saw a well-built male figure that had it's back to her, instinctually Noli's hand flew her blade. The figure turned around and the young acolyte found herself face to face with none other than one of her fellow acolytes - Wydr, the twin brother of Balek. They simply stared at each other. After a moment of awkward staring, Wydr quietly remarked:

-Oh, you're awake.

-Um, yes, I am. Did you pull me out of the tomb?

Wydr shrugged:

-Gerr, Balek and I did.

Noli's eyes widened:

-Why would you do that? I'm your enemy.

-We aren't Ffon.

-Huh?

-We want to fight you to the death fair. Cheating is boring.

Noli dropped her head tiredly, smiling at the ground. They were her mortal enemies and yet they had ventured into the tomb of Marka Ragnos (albeit not far in) to pull her out. Noli pulled her legs up to her chest, hiding her smile behind her knees. Quietly, she added:

-Thank you.

-Thank Gerr, not me.

-Why did you come along?

-Gerr is smart and strong. He said if we wanted to fight you we had to come.

-And so you did?

-Yes.

-Why do you want to fight me?

-For the honour of being Sith, you are an honourable and powerful opponent. We are not Sith yet, cheating can come later.

-You do know that I'm not the only opponent?

-Yes. The enemy of our enemy is our friend. Balek and Gerr have returned to the academy.

-So that's why-

-Yes.

Wydr nodded simply. Looking at her surroundings, Noli couldn't help asking:

-Where are we?

-Tuk'ata cave.

-WHAT?!

-Abandoned.

Noli breathed a sigh of relief, resting her forehead against her knees. She was really exhausted. Chancing a glance towards Wydr, Noli noticed that he was holding something about the size of a datapad, dark-furred and curled up into a ball. When she noticed the tiny spikes on its head, Noli grew worried:

-Is that a baby tuk'ata?

-Yes.

-It thought you said this place was abandoned.

-It is. He is too.

-It's a he? How can you tell?

Noli sat down cross legged and leaned forward a bit, genuinely curious. Wydr shrugged:

-Balek and I looked after animals on Quesh. This one is male, but he's not like the others, he's weak - he'll die soon.

Noli's eyes snapped to the small ball of fur and she couldn't help but feel sad for the cub of a vicious beast. He looked so small and helpless. Unbidden, an image of her weak younger twin surfaced. Noli bit her lip, hesitating for a moment before asking:

-Can I hold him?

-Ok. He bites. Here.

Wydr carefully handed her the cub and Noli gently placed the squirming creature in her lap. Unexpectedly, it calmed down the moment she placed a finger between the horns on his head. The baby tuk'ata lifted it's head and Noli found a pair of glowing curious blue eyes looking at her, contrary to the usual vicious red. She looked up at Wydr:

-Why are his eyes blue?

-Tuk'ata eyes are usually blue, the Sith alchemy corrupts them. He's of the light side.

-You mean...

-Docile, like the originals. Weak. Likely to die. Useless.

Noli's eyes snapped to Wydr at the last word:

-Why do you think he's useless?

-He's weak, he's of the light side. He shall die. He cannot do anything for you.

-So you believe we should just leave the weak?!

-Yes. That is the way of the Sith and I believe in it.

Noli shot to her feet and winced, but held the surprisingly calm tuk'ata cub in her arms, her blue eyes were blazing pools of liquid fire:

-Perhaps that should be the way you follow as a Sith, but never as a person, as a human being!

Wydr calmly got up:

-No, it should be a rule in life.

-Then that life will end very quickly and you will find yourself short of allies in this world.

-Why are you so adamant about protecting the weak? Are you a Jedi? Do not forget who you are!

-I haven't, but I will not abandon anyone who asks for my aid. Honour isn't just a quality Jedi can posses! The old Sith were wise enough not to dismiss that notion!

Noli summoned the blade to her free hand and walked out of the cave. The baby tuk'ata looked up at her with fear in its glowing blue eyes. It wasn't cute like many small creatures were and it looked weak, but somehow it made Noli protective. Were those her motherly instincts acting up? Noli snorted at the though: she wasn't thinking straight. She had to get back to the academy. Noli paused in the red sand of Korriban, looking up at the glittering stars. The baby tuk'ata nudged her hand with its tiny horns, making her look down at it. She smiled at the creature, despite it's twisted appearance:

-Now what should I do with you?

The tuk'ata gave an aggressive little growl, but somehow his eyes remained hopeful. Noli bit her lip as something pricked at her heart:

-They all left you... Did they think of you as nothing too? Did they all think you'd fail - that you'll die before you accomplish anything?

The dark-furred cub looked up at her quietly. Noli absently wondered if he could speak yet. Tuk'ata' were highly intelligent creatures that were said to be able to speak the Sith language. They also grew at an alarming rate after infancy so his weak body would turn strong if he wasn't abandoned, if he was looked after. This cub was so different, so weak and yet so determined...Even right now he, who was as much an enemy for her as annoying bug was to a k'lor' slug, was growling at her. He didn't appear to be able to speak yet, Noli had a decent understanding of the Sith language and could speak, read and write in it fairly well so right now she could tell he was just trying to threaten her. Somehow the monstrous cub looked adorable to her, he seemed very cute and she couldn't help but feel protective. She knew, she had known from the moment that she had picked him up - Noli knew she couldn't bear to abandon him. Maybe she was just lonely, but somehow it felt like this baby tuk'ata was a lot like her - determined to prove everyone who ever doubted him wrong. He was fighter and Noli liked that, she respected him, he really was like the younger her - angry at being abandoned and determined to show everyone that he was strong, but weak and terrified too. Maybe, just maybe the two of them could prove everyone wrong together. She sighed and lifted up the cub so that their foreheads would touch:

-Do you want to come with me? Though you will have to grow up big and strong, I'll never leave you. I know what it's like to feel alone and abandoned, come with me - we'll defeat everyone who ever hurt us together.

Blue human eyes locked onto glowing blue eyes of a tuk'ata before suddenly the cub gave an affirmative growl, lowering his head in submission. Noli blinked - was he acknowledging her as the alpha or something? She smiled and gently set him down on the red sand of Korriban, crouching down before him. A strange sort of connection unexpectedly formed between their minds. Noli sighed:

-Guess there's no turning back now. First thing's first: you need a name, little guy.

Noli remarked, looking thoughtful. She was silent for a moment before snapping her fingers and beaming at the little beast:

-Ah, I know! You look like you'd be called Nyx to me. How about that?

The tuk'ata gave a growl in response, one of approval. Noli smiled down at her new pet, straightening up:

-So you're Nyx now. We're partners, got that? I'll shape you up into a warrior and you bite Harkun in the ass for me if he tries anything, okay?

Nyx gave a happy hiss of excitement. Noli only shook here head: she sure was making strange friends and on Korriban of all places!

==GL: RDN==

It had taken Noli a bit longer than usual to return to the academy due to both the fact that some idiot had broken the taxi droid so there were no taxis back left and the fact that Nyx seemed to be intent on exploring every nook and cranny, causing the young acolyte to have to constantly pull him out of trouble. Thankfully though, the cub had tired himself out and was perfectly content to trot along next to Noli sleepily while the young woman kept an eye out for any especially annoying nocturnal k'lor' slugs. They'd gotten into a few scuffles with them along the way and though the attacks had been a bit unexpected both Noli and Nyx had taken them down in seconds. Noli learned that one should never doubt even a baby tuk'ata's claws. She was a bit worried though, Wydr had said that Nyx was weak and Noli wasn't sure what that entailed. She supposed she should take him to a vet droid or a specialist in that field, but as long as she was on Korriban that wasn't possible. The beastmaster was more likely to snap Nyx's neck than help her and there was no way in the nine corellian hells she was going to let that happen. As she rounded the corner Noli noticed Samuel standing in his usual post. She walked over to him with a smile and Nyx at her heels. The tuk'ata perked up a bit at the smell and sight of a new being, surveying him warily, but noticing the smile and the relaxed posture that his Master held he relaxed. So this was a friend and not that Harkun fellow she wanted to get rid off. Samuel gave Noli a critical once over:

-You look like a mess.

-A lot happened.

-Such as?

-I'll tell you in a moment. First: Samuel meet Nyx - my new friend, Nyx meet Samuel - also a relatively new friend.

-Is that a baby tuk'ata?!

-Yep. He's awesome!

Noli grinned as she crouched down to pat said creature on the head. Nyx looked up at guard appraisingly and the guard looked down at him uncertainly. There was a tense moment before both relaxed. They seemed to have come to some silent mutual agreement. Samuel turned to Noli and asked what exactly had happened though he added that she didn't have to tell him which seemed wise to Nyx's mind, considering how easily he'd seen his Master fry those k'lor' slugs. She really was a very interesting and very powerful human. He liked her in a way and he hated the fact that he was weak, so maybe he could learn how to be strong from her. Nyx focused back on the conversation when he heard the word "ambush", curious to hear more of his Masters exploits.

Noli quickly brought Samuel up to speed, grinning once she felt shock and disbelief radiate from him within the Force. The academy guard shook his head in amazement:

-You aren't kidding, are you?

-Nope, this is all 100 percent true.

-I can't decide if you're very smart, insane or just very very lucky.

-How about all of the above? Anyway, I've got to go shove this,-Noli gestured to the holocron fastened to her belt,-up into Harkun's face. See you tomorrow, Samuel. Come on, Nyx.

She waved goodbye to Samuel with a small smile and ran up the ramp with the tuk'ata rushing after her. Samuel shook his head: did people like her really exist in reality? It appeared so.

With Nyx close beside her Noli entered the academy, shivering slightly as that familiar chill ran down her back. She passed by the red imperial guards in ceremonial robes kneeled before standing up again - their habit of doing that unnerved her a bit. Noli shivered unwillingly as a dead acolyte with broken bones and numerous burn scars was dragged out by a few guards. She took a deep breath and summoned on the Force, causing it to wrap her within itself protectively. As they rounded the corner, Noli caught sight of the glowing chrono to see that it was just a few minutes to midnight. Was she really this late? Unexpectedly, Nyx gave an aggressive hiss and moved to stand in front of her in almost protective stance. Noli frowned at the young creature:

-Nyx, what's wrong?

He looked up at her and shook his head, nudging her towards a small alcove in the wall. Remembering what she'd read about Tuk'ata's and various other Force-sensitive creatures being able to sense dangerous presences nearby, Noli quickly heeded his warning and hid, Nyx followed her. A moment later she understood his reasoning. A cold, calm and aged voice spoke:

-And what of Lord Zash? Is she still causing trouble?

A voice that Noli recognised as Overseer Ragata's spoke:

-No, my lord. She seems to have settled down. She's looking for an apprentice after all.

-Ah, yes, I heard of that. She's picking from former filth isn't she.

-Yes, Darth Thanaton.

Noli felt her heart stop at that name. She had felt her blood run cold from the moment she'd heard his voice, but this name confirmed it. When she caught a glimpse of him walking by with the elderly overseer Noli held her breath. She didn't even realise that she was shaking like a leaf. She did her very best to hide her presence in the Force. He couldn't notice her, she mustn't let him! Cold, icy fear gripped her tight within it's clutches. Thanaton...No! Anyone, but him! She glanced down to see Nyx watching him angrily, evidently the young tuk'ata had picked up on her feeling of terror and had recognised the Dark Council member as a threat, quite correctly she supposed. Thank the stars, she'd had Nyx to warn her because if she'd come face to face with Thanaton now...Noli didn't want to even contemplate the possibility. As she watched Thanaton walk further and further away, Noli breathed a sigh of relief. Nyx cast a worried glance up at her and just as relief overtook her her legs buckled under her and she fell to her knees, chest heaving. She could feel a pressure behind her eyeballs and the hot pricks of pain at the corners of her eye. The images flashed before her eyes vividly, fear and anger, horror and disgust, self-loathing and hatred towards Thanaton all clashing within her. Noli felt the tears want to come, but she refused them that freedom. It had been years since she had last shed a tear and she wasn't about to start now! No! She was Nolianna and she didn't collapse from just one look at the man who existed in all her nightmares. No! She stood up to people who threatened her and she would not let him overwhelm her no matter how terrified she was of him. She suddenly felt something warm and small press up to her side. She opened her eyes to see the blurry figure of Nyx. Hastily wiping away the unshed tears that were hindering her sight, she gave him a shaky smile:

-I'm okay, Nyx, I'm okay.

He shook his head, his glowing blue eyes so different from the usual vicious red boring into her almost worriedly. Unable to resist, Noli scooped the cub on her arms and pressed the tuk'ata to her chest. Over and over, like a mantra she repeated the words "I'm okay". She was convincingly herself more than anyone thatbshe was okay, that she would be okay. She hadn't known that just seeing Thanaton's back and hearing his voice would rattle her as much. Nyx didn't resist. Noli could only be grateful that nobody could see her here. After a few minutes, Noli felt that she had calmed down enough to go on. She let Nyx go carefully and slowly stood up herself. Nyx gave a low bark, almost worried. She smiled and opened up her palm, a spark of lightning flashed across it, giving both beings all the reassurances they needed. Noli would be okay, she had to believe that, because there were people waiting for her and for whatever reason she would return to them. It didn't matter whether it was the woman to whom she owed her miserable fate to or if it was her long lost twin sister or Gyser - she would return to them, because she wasn't done yet and Noli never left things undone.

Turning right at the end of the corridor, Noli walked confidently towards Harkun's office. She was glad to see her fellow acolytes hadn't entered yet even if that did mean she was given more time for Ffon to glare at her. Quietly, she leaned against the wall, choosing to stand beside Gerr. He cast a glance at her before noticing Nyx who was sitting quietly at her heels and appraising them all, trying to decide if they were a threat to his Master or not. Gerr raised an eyebrow:

-Seems like you brought a friend.

Noli nodded, crossing her arms in front of her chest:

-That's Nyx.

-How did you get a tuk'ata to follow you and a baby one no less?!

-I talked to him.

-He doesn't look very strong.

-Don't underestimate him.

To back up her words, Nyx gave a low growl, narrowing his eyes at the muscular acolyte. Gerr shook his head:

-You're insane.

-I prefer creative. Is that bastard Harkun ready for us yet?

-No clue.

As if on cue, a young woman came out of the room and motioned for them to come in. A bad feeling suddenly curled in Noli's gut, just like the time before Harkun had killed Kory. Something was going to happen, something bad. The Force was warning her to be careful. Slowly, one by one the boys entered the room and soon only Noli, Nyx and Gerr were left. Taking a deep breath and pushing down her unease, Noli moved to enter the room when Gerr grabbed her shoulder. She turned around to look at him, confused. With a solemn and unreadable expression, Gerr held out a small round object to her. Noli furrowed her brow:

-Gerr, what's going on?

-I need you to do something for me.

-Huh? Why?

-Because I don't think I'll be able to. Think of it as repaying the favour for us pulling you out of that tomb.

-Uh, Alright. What is that thing in your hand?

-This..., - Gerr took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes,-this is a Sith artefact that my former master on Dromund Kaas gave me. Remember, I told you about him?

-Yes. You said he was like a father to you.

-Yes and he treated me like I was his son. It is because of him I've gotten this far. When I was told that I was going to Korriban to become a Sith or die trying the old man encouraged me, he supported me in any way he could. I was actually terrified, you know and he reassured me. He gave me this artefact, he told me that it would protect me and when I objected since I knew this was one of his most prized possessions he told me I'd just have to come back and return it to him.

Noli got a sinking feeling in her stomach. Trying her best to not reveal any of the conflicting emotions within her, she asked:

-Why are you telling me all this? You do know I could use all this against you?

-I know and normally I would not tell anyone, but at this point there is no point in hiding anything. Nolianna, out of all the others if I had to choose one person apart from myself to get through these trials and emerge as Sith - I want it to be you.

Clenching and unclenching her fists at her side, Noli murmured:

-What do you mean...Why-

-You are a smart young woman, Nolianna, you know why.

Noli raised her head to look the muscular, usually self-confident acolyte in the eyes, blue eyes meeting brown:

-You believe you're going to die. You think that Harkun is going to kill you.

-I don't think I know. I've been having the same vision over and over for a while. At first I thought of it as a bad dream, but today when I spoke to you at lunch and realised that you were the person I would have to defeat to become Sith, not that lapdog Ffon, it also started to make sense. I know that once I enter Harkun's office I will never come out so I need you to return this to the old man for me. Defeat Ffon, become Lord Zash's apprentice and once you reach Dromund Kaas give this back to Lord Averth for me, please. Tell him that I'm sorry I couldn't fulfill my promise. Until then hold on to it, it will protect you.

-But...

Gerr took one of her hands unclenched the fist and pressed the slightly warm stone artefact into her palm before curling her fingers around it. Still holding her hand, he pleaded with her:

-Please. I know this is a lot to ask, but I believe in your power. I believe that you will defeat Ffon. I believe that you will become an honourable Sith like the ones of old. You remind me of one in particular- the closest friend of Tulak Hord, his right hand man - Lord Kallig. Nolianna, I believe in you.

Noli bit her lip and nodded, not trusting herself to say anything. In this moment she realised that she truly respected Gerr and had they met in a different way she would have liked to have been friends. He was smart, strong and he loved history like her, he was also brave. She felt like she was finally seeing some of that old honour in a person. Gerr could have tried to run from his fate, but he didn't - he would face his death with his honour intact even at the hands of a slime like Harkun or Ffon. Gerr let go of her hand and it dropped limply to her side. She lifted her head and for the first time in a long while she saluted him and he saluted back. He turned to look at Nyx who was watching them silently and suddenly the tuk'ata stood up and bowed before the acolyte, Gerr nodded at him too. Quietly, he crouched down and whispered something to the cub who gave an affirmative dip of his head. Mutely, he brushed past Noli and just before entering the Harkun's office he whispered:

-I'm glad I met you, Nolianna. Thank you and Goodbye.

With those words said he entered the room. Noli leaned against the wall and pressed one hand to her head. This was a cruel game fate was playing with her, a cruel game indeed. Why, oh, why did these people, her fellow rivals and acolytes, her enemies have to be good people at heart?! Why couldn't she hate them like she did Harkun and Ffon?! Why? The Force gave her no answer, simply wrapping itself around her like a parent would to comfort a distraught child. Quietly, Noli took a deep breath and vowed to do what Gerr had asked of her. She turned to Nyx:

-Nyx, please wait at the entrance. I don't want Harkun to hurt you.

The tuk'ata looked unhappy, but complied with her request. Silently, Noli attached Gerr's artefact to her belt and entered the room. Unlike the time when Kory had died Noli held no fear inside her just anger, pure unadulterated anger, but for now it slept, understanding that this was not the time for it to awaken. Noli entered the room under the scrutiny of Harkun's beady eyes. She could see the unease reflected in them: good, that meant her little stunt in the day had told him that she was a force to be reckoned with. Placing his hands on his hips, he glared at her as he drawled:

-You better not be wasting my time, slave. You better have the holocron.

Noli kept her facial expression impassive as she easily detached the holocron from her belt and tossed it to Harkun who caught it. He looked at it in his hands and gave a disgusted snort:

-Hm. A fake, or stolen from the library, perhaps. I'll deal with you later.

He stated, placing the holocron on the desk behind him. Unexpectedly, Noli thought she saw it flash red from it's usual blue-grey colour. She reasoned that it was just a trick of the light and that she was just tired. The Force felt uneasy in this room. Harkun spoke again, looking at the acolytes gathered before him:

-Now-I believe it's time for another demonstration. Gerr, step forward.

Casting a single glance at Noli who stood beside him in the lineup, he mouthed one word "Farewell". Then he stepped forward as instructed:

-Yes, overseer.

There was a beat of silence, before with a sick sort of pleasure Harkun ordered:

-Ffon, kill him.

Grinning manically, Ffon stepped forward and drew his blade and responded:

-With pleasure, overseer.

Noli watched as Gerr took an instinctual step back, but Ffon unleashed a storm of Force lightning on him, throwing him to the far side of the office. In an almost mocking fashion he approached Gerr who was struggling to move and plunged his blade into the muscular acolyte's chest. Gerr's body became limp as Ffon sheathed his blade and stepped back into line beside Balek. Noli closed her eyes for a moment as Gerr's strong and fierce Force presence was extinguished. She felt that anger course through her and she opened her eyes, the blazing blue pools of liquid fire glared at Harkun, just daring him to come closer. Harkun remained oblivious to the true danger of Noli's wroth and smirked, pointing at the corpse of the former acolyte:

-Let Gerr be an example to you. Ffon destroyed him easily, like he will destroy all of you. Are there any other objections?

Noli's lips tugged up into a twisted smile:

-Yes. Watch your back, Harkun, because right now you are only giving us power.

As he opened his mouth to say something about mouthy slaves Harkun saw the look in her eyes and for a moment a cold chill of fear ran through him. She was looking at him like a predator would look at prey. A though flashed through Harkun's stunned mind: this girl was much more than she seemed.


	6. Chapter 6 - Sparrings matches and intros

**Hi! I'm back. Sorry for taking a while. I wasn't sure how to build this chapter, but it's done now. We're slowly but steadily coming to the end of the Korriban planetary arc so that's fun. Also was I the only who was surprised that your character instantly knows that the woman he/she was taking to is Lord Zash? It's not like they gave us a description of her. So, yeah, I took the liberty of fixing that hole. Hope no one minds. This chapter feels a bit iffy to me, but it works. So yes, please enjoy this 8200+ word chapter.**

 ** _Chapter 6- Sparring matches and introductions_**

Noli awoke because something small and insistent was prodding her in the side. She reluctantly cracked her eyes open just a bit to see who was disturbing her for once peaceful sleep. She found herself looking at a disgruntled looking Nyx. Slowly, her mind filled in the blanks and Noli groaned, burying her face in her pillow. Nyx gave a frustrated growl and tapped her with his paw again. Petulantly, Noli mumbled:

-No...I don't wanna get up...

Nyx gave a huff that seemed to say "are you serious?!" and poked her with two paws this time. Noli groaned and grabbed the small tuk'ata cub, dragging him under the covers of her warm bed with her. He struggled, but eventually realised that resistance was futile and resigned himself to his fate - being Noli's temporary living plushy. Noli's mind slowly awoke, reminding her of Harkun's new impossible quest and of the hopes that both Gerr and Kory had now placed on her. Sighing, she sat up and let Nyx go, much to the tuk'ata's relief. After Harkun had killed Gerr, he suddenly felt unwell and told them that they would gather the next morning again. Noli was not looking forward to that, hence her reluctance to get up. Despite the fact that no nightmares had plagued her sleep she still felt tired and sore - that beating she had taken from Niloc the other day was certainly making itself apparent. Rubbing her eyes, Noli noticed the tiny Tuk'ata stretching on her bed and smiled softly. After Harkun had had his bout of ill-health (she honestly had no idea what had caused that) she had taken Nyx upstairs with her to the dormitory. A few people had given her odd looks, but no one was stupid enough to question a tired acolyte that looked like she had fought death on wheels and with a grumpy pet Tuk'ata at her heels no less. After washing up herself (because ancient tomb and fights to the death tended to leave you a little bloody and grimy) and giving a thankfully unresisting tuk'ata a bath, Noli had dragged her tired body off to bed and climbed up onto the top bunk with her new partner following her. She'd climbed under the covers and fallen asleep quickly, Nyx curled up in a ball beside her. Casting a quick glance at the chrono, Noli noted that it was still only five in the morning. She was about to ask Nyx why in the blazes he'd thought she'd have to get up this early when they weren't meeting Harkun until six before she remembered that she'd asked Nyx to use his biological clock and wake her up when the sun had risen. Instantly awake at the thought of training and poking around the library, Noli quickly climbed down from the bed, promptly doing her bed as she rose. Noli frowned as she looked at her tattered robes, but, shrugging, she put them on. It wasn't like she had any other ones. Strapping her practice blade to her back, Noli easily scooped Nyx up from her top bunk and placed him down on the floor. The tuk'ata gave a small huff that sounded a little indignant which only caused Noli's smile to brighten. Despite what most people would say about Nyx given his appearance Noli found him adorable.

As she walked out of the dorms, Noli couldn't help glancing at the vacant bottom bunk where just 24 hours ago Kory had been alive and sleeping peacefully. Strangely enough, the last words that both she and Gerr had spoken to her were words of assurance, they believed that she would make it. It felt like a heavy burden, but she would carry it. She would fight until her last breath, because she wasn't done just yet. Harkun and Ffon had no idea what she was capable of. Turning around, Noli left the door with Nyx at her heels. Once out on the walkway, Noli looked around, trying to remember where the training room was. Remembering, Noli headed towards it and stepped into the nearly empty room. There was only one dozing overseer and a pair of students. One student, a girl, was working on a training dummy, while the somewhat familiar boy was sparring with a trio of training droids. Noli walked over to a free area and programmed the nearby terminal to activate five training droids and to set their attack patterns to unpredictable- she needed to keep honing her skills. She would not allow anyone to trip her up. Just as the droid's activated Noli pulled out her practice blade and switched it on. As the first droid rushed at her with it's own blade raised, Noli parried and kicked it away just in time to duck under a second's blade. She gritted her teeth, repressing a hiss of pain as the other's attacks hit her. Realising that she would lose unless she was completely immersed in the battle, Noli let go of her thoughts and just let her body move on instinct, moving rapidly through the forms she had been taught, the Force guiding her movements. All that mattered and existed were the droids and her. Nothing else mattered. Noli wasn't aware of the fact that apart from Nyx, she had three other spectators- Lord Samus (an instructor and overseer) and the two students. Noli blocked, parried and weaved, dodging the attacks that the droids threw at her with what looked like no effort. While the two students watched in silence Lord Samus nodded to himself, stroking his short brown beard:

-Yes, she has potential...I see why Zash thinks that she has a chance...How curious: the most unlikely one of them all. Hmph, Harkun probably hates this.

Noli grinned when one droid rushed at her as she feinted, pretending to trip and fall over. As soon as the droid came close enough, Noli threw a hand out behind herself and with a simple one-handed handspring pushed off the floor and barrelled right into the droid, disabling it and electrocuting 2 others in the process. She was left with only two opponents. Nyx gave an encouraging growl, making the two apprentices and the overseer blanch while Noli gave a nod with a smile. Noli rushed forward, faking a downward stab, but at the last second she moved her blade upwards, slicing the droid in half before pivoting and decapitating the last one. As the two fell to the ground with a clank, Noli finally looked up and only then noticed the small audience around her. Nyx bounded up to her and pressed against her foot, making the young woman smile. She switched off her practice blade and was about to strap it to her back when Lord Samus's voice spoke:

-Hold on a minute, acolyte.

The redhead looked at him mid-move, a confused look etched on her face:

-Yes, sir?

-Do spar with me, if you don't mind.

Noli blinked, unsure of she had heard the Sith correctly:

-You want me to spar with you?

The two apprentices seemed to snap out of their shock at her words and turned to the Sith Lord. The girl protested:

-Lord Samus, but you never spar with anyone. You would wipe the floor with this slave.

Noli bit her lip, her hand tightening around the hilt of her weapon at the girl's referral to her former status as a slave. The boy chimed in:

-Yeah, sir, no one that comes from that heritage could ever amount to anything. Look at her - she's just really lucky. Slaves are only meant to be trod upon.

Noli's hand turned into a fist. They were wrong of course, but she knew that the rest of society thought like that too. She hated this, she hated everyone thinking that she could amount to nothing just because she had a slave brand on her face. Noli cast a glance at the yellow-eyed Sith Lord to see him watching her with a raised eyebrow, almost as if he was asking "so, what are you going to do?". Noli took a deep breath and bowed to the instructor:

-Yes, sir. Thank you for this opportunity.

As the instructor unhooked his lightsaber and stepped closer to her Nyx wisely stepped back, leaving Noli and Lord Samus to circle each other. The Sith Lord looked at the young woman seriously:

-I will not be holding back.

-I would not expect you to, sir.

Noli nodded and rushed at the instructor, aiming for his legs only to be block by his crimson blade and be Force pushed away. Noli frowned, turning the momentum into speed by doing two handspring and stopping. As she righted herself the Sith Lord was ride there and he swung his lightsaber at her torso, forcing her to duck under his blade and slide across the floor before jumping to her feet on the other side of him. She twisted as she stood up and her blade grazed the instructor's side, hitting a chink in the armour he had on and burning a hole through it. Lord Samus whipped around as Noli backed up to paces just in case, the instructor gave a smirk:

-Impressive. You think on your feet. That's good, but it's not enough!

He charged at her again and this time Noli had to put all of her strength into that block, just to stop his lightsaber from slicing her head off her shoulders. He bore down on her relentlessly, he had the physical strength advantage after all. However, the young acolyte wasn't done just yet. Noli used the Force to grab a few practice blades and sent the flying at the instructor, giving just enough time to escape. Lord Samus easily sliced the blades in half and turned around only to find Noli's blade at his neck. A small grin curled up on his face - the girl really was resourceful, she didn't just depend on her blades to do the talking. Well, how would she handle Force-based attacks, he wondered. The Sith lord decided to test the limits of her abilities. He threw a shockwave of Force-lightning at the girl, Noli reacted exceptionally fast, making her practice blade absorb it. She frowned when she heard a cracking sound and the glow around her blade dimmed a fraction - she might have, possibly broken it. Well, that wasn't good, however, now was not the time. She'd fix it later. Samus threw another shockwave at her and Noli blocked it with her blade again and this time it shattered into pieces. Groaning inwardly at her broken weapon, Noli threw away the practice blade and did a backflip over the new fork of purple lightning rushing at her. The Sith chuckled:

-You are without a weapon. How will you defend yourself?

Noli grinned, taking up a martial arts position:

-Don't worry about me. I'll manage. Sir.

Samus snorted, but decided to see how she would do. Ignoring the angry look the baby tuk'ata was giving him, he sent another, even stronger wave of lightning towards her. In the milliseconds before it reached her, Noli prayed silently that this technique worked. She had only attempted it once before to atrocious results. She threw out her left hand to the spectator's surprise and caught the fork of lightning. Concentrating, she forced the lightning to make a ball in her palm and she closed her hand, absorbing the energy. Breathing out deeply from the energy that had taken, Noli looked up to see Samus looking at her in surprise.

Lord Samus was shocked. That girl, that mere acolyte, had just performed what many who had trained for years could not do. Only those with a high degree of mastery over the Force could achieve it. To turn an opponent's attack into your own strength, that was an impressive feat to say the least, but to see a girl as young as that do that and without any help...He finally saw what Zash could see in her: this girl, she wasn't like the other acolytes. She had power like they did, true, but there was something apart from it that made her stand out. Something that lurked beneath that calm exterior, something far more dangerous and even terrifying. It was like a slumbering beast, awakening every once in a while, waiting to be unleashed. The Sith didn't not envy it's prey.

Noli didn't waste a single moment and, summoning the closest weapon to her hand with the Force, she charged at the instructor. The man snapped back in time to block it, but not before the acolyte managed to turn the tables on him again by swiping out his feet from under him. The instructor fell to the floor and Noli moved forward to land the final strike when she found herself frozen in Force stasis. She gave a low hum of annoyance in the back of her throat, but took a deep breath and closed her eyes. After gathering the Force within her into a tight ball, Noli let it out all at once, effectively shattering the stasis only to find the instructor's lightsaber flying towards her legs. Cursing under her breath, Noli jumped over the red arc of plasma and did a backwards handspring, only to have the Sith lord use the Force to jerk her weapon out of her grasp. He charged at her again and Noli couldn't see another weapon close enough again so she decided to take another chance and ,throwing her hand out, used the Force to make the insides of the lightsaber not register the pressure that Samus's hand was leaving on it. Her gamble payed off and the lightsaber flickered out. Samule's eyes shot wide open and he tried to switch on his lightsaber again, to no effect. Noli shook her head, her wavy ginger hair tumbling out of it's loose bun:

-Sorry, sir, but that won't work. I know this bad form, but I deactivated your lightsaber. Until I let go it will not work.

-Ah, so you utilised the weakness of all lightsabers, eh? The lightsabers only work if the pressure is being registered by the component's inside. Very clever, acolyte, I look for that type of creative thinking and sadly it is rather rare.

Noli shrugged:

-Knowledge is power, sir.

-Indeed it is, but you still lack one thing, acolyte - my level of skill.

Suddenly, Noli was launched into an electric tornado that spun her around and around, making the young woman relatively dizzy. She didn't exactly know how to deal with it so she was rather helpless until Samus let her down. Despite feeling very dizzy, Noli slowly and shakily climbed to her feet. The instructor gave her a nod of approval:

-You have great potential, acolyte. I rarely ever say this, but you could have a bright future ahead of you if you don't lose your head. Also,- the instructor lowered his voice so the two apprentices couldn't hear,-if Lord Zash send you to do combat training, come to me, I wish to see how far you can go. Oh and about your weapon - you can take that war blade you were using as a replacement, no questions.

Noli nodded, a small smile playing on her lips. She gave a small nod of gratitude and moved to pick up the warblade, slipping it behind her back instead of her practice blade - she was glad for a stronger weapon. She watched Lord Samus walk away, a slight happiness blooming in her chest. Aside from Spindrall this was the second legitimate Sith Lord who had given her their mark of approval. This was another person who said that she could become something instead of simply sneering at her because of the mark under her eye. Well, there was also that strange female Sith Lord she had met. Noli kneeled before Nyx who bouncing from paw to paw, excited. She laughed and patted the tuk'ata' head, it was good to know she had a friend who believed in her and would cheer for her too. As they passed by the two whispering apprentices, Noli commented, pausing for a second:

-You two, a word of advice if I may: don't judge people based on their looks. Never underestimate them.

The girl sighed and looked her in the face, tucking her loose raven hair behind her ear subconsciously:

-Apologies. We shouldn't have underestimated you.

-It was just a warning. I personally don't care, but you could end up shortening your lifespan by saying things like that without thinking. It's foolhardy.

The boy crossed his arms over his chest:

-And who exactly are you? And what's with the pet tuk'ata?

-I'm Nolianna, that's my friend Nyx. And you two are?

The girl, who Noli decided to take the time to study spoke first:

-I'm Sora'nniara, but most people know me as Sora and I have absolutely no idea who this delightful young man is.

-Reconne.

Was all the young man said before stalking off, back to his practice. Noli frowned:

-Well, he's friendly.

Sora shrugged, smiling wryly, the scar that started at the left side of her mouth, ran across her lips and stopped at the right side of it tugging up:

-Well, we are all enemies here.

-But, you're an apprentice. The only danger for you is failure.

Sora nodded, attaching her obsidian black warblade to her back. She glanced around before turning to Noli and asking quietly:

-Do you want to talk somewhere else? I promise to not try to kill you.

Sora's lips turned up and a merry light danced in her light blue eyes. Noli sighed and nodded, perfectly aware of the fact that if Sora even tried anything she had Nyx to back her up. Sora nodded and together they left the training room. As they walked, Noli studied Sora. The girl was young, younger than her and the dark side didn't appear to have even left a trace upon her yet, but Noli was one of the lucky ones too so far. She had short, sleek raven hair, a healthy rosy complexion and wide, beautiful crystal blue eyes. Sora also happened to be a bit shorter than her, but there was something about her posture and her walk that made her stand out a bit. After a while, Noli, Nyx and Sora arrived at the wide, spacious rooftop of the academy. Noli turned to Sora and sighed:

-Rooftop, really?

-What? It's gonna be sunrise soon. I've never be awake early enough to see the sunrise before. Are you really going to complain?

The girl questioned as they stepped out onto the rooftop. What Sora had said was true, the sky was slowly brightening and Noli could see the first rays of the sun peek out over the horizon. When they stood at the edge of the small high up platform on the rooftop, Noli turned to her human companion:

-So why did you bring me out here?

Sora shrugged, sitting down on the cool stone floor:

-Not really sure. Who are you, really? I'll know if you're lying.

Noli blinked in confusion, but following Sora she sat down a bit away from her with Nyx climbing into her lap. Noli sighed, her dark blue eyes locking on Sora's light blue ones:

-Well, for starters I'm a former slave and an acolyte now, trying to pass my trials and hopefully be apprenticed to Lord Zash.

Sora nodded:

-Lord Zash? Oh, I remember now, I've met her once. My father doesn't like her much though. Though he doesn't like a lot of people.

Noli frowned at that strange comment, but decided to file away the questions for later. She continued:

-I've only been on Korriban for about 3 days now and this little guy is my friend Nyx. And, well, you know my name already so apart from telling you that I'm 19, nearly 20 that's about all I can tell you.

Sora raised her eyebrows:

-You're only going to be 20? That's really young to be going for apprenticeship.

-You're not one to talk.

-I'm not really an apprentice. Apparently, I'm way too young and I haven't proven myself yet.

-How old are you, anyway?

Sora gave a small smile as her finger twisted one of the longer locks of her raven hair:

-Fourteen. See? Way too young, according to my father. But, hey, my age doesn't determine my power level. I'm plenty strong.

Noli frowned, asking the question that had been bugging her for the last minute or two:

-Sora'nniara, who is your father?

-Just Sora is fine. And you don't know? I thought you knew, but it's not like you can see the family resemblance and I didn't tell you my last name.

Noli shook her head, surprised that the girl had assumed she would know her father. That implied that her father was someone rather high up in the ranks of the Sith Order, but Noli didn't know that many Sith. She only knew a handful of names of the people who were on the Dark Council and that was about it, Thanaton was a very special case. Sora sighed:

-Well, if what you said about yourself is true then I suppose it's no wonder. Still, you may have heard his name at some point, he's a member of the Dark Council after all, albeit a rather recent addition - he took the place of his Master 6 years ago. My father is Darth Jadus.

Noli stared at the young girl, smiling brightly at her and felt as though the world had stopped moving for a second. She'd been talking to the daughter of a member of the Dark Council and Darth Jadus's daughter no less. Okay, her life was officially taking a turn for the bizarre. How did she keep running into strange people like this? Noli was speechless for a few moments before stammering:

-U-um, I don't quite know what to say.

-There is nothing to say. It's just a fact. Say, Nolianna, I know you were a slave, but surely you know your parents? How come you don't have a last name?

Noli bit her lip as she absentmindedly stroked the dark fur on Nyx's back who was perfectly content as he dozed on her lap. Noli gave a noncommittal shrug of her shoulders:

-It's not that I don't have a last name, I just don't remember what it was and slaves who don't remember their last name aren't given new ones. I vaguely remember my mother and I've never met my father before. All I still have nowadays is my younger twin sister, but I haven't seen her in 13 years.

Sora's eyes lit up and she leaned forward a bit:

-You have a twin sister? Is she identical to you or are the two of you fraternal?

-We're identical, but there's no doubt that she looks different from me nowadays.

-What's her name?

-La'monia, but what's got you so fired up?

Sora looked up at the brightening sky and shrugged:

-I'm an only child and my father isn't the easiest person to get along with even if he does care about me in his own twisted way. My mother died a few years ago and since I don't have any brothers or sisters I'm alone. It must be nice to have a sister...

Noli nodded, a small smile settling on her face:

-It's nice to have a sibling, but in this world that can also be considered a weakness. I don't think of my sister as that, though, if anything my wish to see her again only drives me forward, pushes me harder. I won't die or give up until I make sure she's safe and happy. Besides, I still have things left to do.

Sora leaned her head to the side, studying the young woman sitting beside her:

-You're a strange one, Nolianna, but somehow I know you'll make it.

-Hey, Sora, can I ask you a personal question?

-Sure. I may not answer it, but ask away.

-Fair enough. Who was your mother? What was she like?

Sora bit her lip and sighed:

-Why do you ask that?

-Because...I wonder what it's like to have a mother and I have a hunch that your parents relationship was a bit similar to mine.

Sora stood up and looked at the gradually brightening sunrise, not turning around as Noli followed her up, Nyx sleepily jumping off her legs just in time:

-My mother was a lower Sith Lord, not someone special. I have no idea how my parents met, I'm not sure if they even got married or anything, but fourteen years and a few months ago I was born. I know my mother loved me, but my father? I don't know. I'm sure he cares in his strange Sith way, but my mother was always the one who looked after me. She could have gotten droids or hired a caretaker or something, but she wanted to raise me herself and so she did until she fell sick and died nearly 5 years ago. It was poison according to the medics, probably one of father's enemies handiwork. My mother was strict, but she was also kind in her own way and very protective. She was the one who taught me the basic forms and how to use the Force for small things, seeing as my father says I'm way too young. I don't really know why I'm telling you this, but maybe I should just get it off my chest. It's been 5 years since I've really talked to someone without that person kissing up to me or just flat out ignoring me. I really miss my mother and as crazy as this is I love my father when I possibly shouldn't. Love is a weakness, isn't it?

She turned to Noli, her blue eyes no longer hiding anything. Noli took a step forward and placed her hands on the girl's shoulders, smiling at her:

-As much as I don't like to say this - in our society love might be considered a weakness so you should be careful to who you speak about it. However, please remember one thing for me: love is never a source of weakness, it's a source of strength. Love isn't the same thing as passion - brief, fiery and quick to die out. Love is everlasting in it's purest from, but sadly not many people can achieve that. Whatever, some people may tell you love will never make you weak. It will change you, yes, but for what is your choice. But be careful who you speak of it to, it could be used and will be against you. The Jedi are fools to denounce it. And, now,-Noli sighed glancing at the chrono on Sora's arm,-I better go or the overseer will blow a fuse again. Goodbye, Sora. It was nice meeting you.

Sora waved back as Noli moved away and added:

-See you when you make it to Dromund Kaas, Nolianna. You're weird for a Sith, but I kind of like you. You seem like you'd make a good ally if I want to take down my enemies.

Nolianna waved back before ducking back into the building and racing down one staircase after another, hurrying towards Harkun's office. She wasn't late yet, but with her luck she soon would be. She hurtled in to the office just to see Harkun finish giving out instructions to the twin brothers and Ffon. Harkun turned his beady eyes to her:

-Ah, our latecomer finally shows up and she brought a pet too.

Noli mentally facepalmed as she realised Nyx had followed her in. Well, she couldn't do anything about that now. Harkun was obviously expecting a reply from her, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Eyeing the baby tuk'ata warily, Ffon took a small sidestep away from her, much to Noli and Nyx's shared amusement. Harkun sighed and returned his attention to the other acolytes:

-The rest of you know your next trial. Go. You, slave, stay here.

Noli locked her hands behind her back and clenched them into fists, but nodded. She needed to know her next trial before she pissed Harkun off again, which she was really tempted to do right now. Nyx turned his head up to his master, reading her negative emotions and promptly came to the conclusion that this was that man, Harkun, who he was asked to bite in the behind when he had a chance. He didn't like the man already. Harkun stepped forward, crossing his arms over his chest, but he still stayed a fair distance away from the tuk'ata at Noli's heels:

-Now, slave, you think yourself pretty clever getting that holocron, don't you?

Noli mirrored his body's position and crossed her arms over her chest:

-I really am the best.

Harkun gave a derisive snort at Noli's response, but it seemed that her actions in their brief duel and the sight of a small tuk'ata that was looking at him as a predator would look at prey was enough to make him resort to a tamer response:

-You are lucky Lord Zash finds you useful.

Noli didn't dignify his retort with a response. Harkun turned around and looked at his desk before turning back around and beginning to explain:

-Now, for your trial: the last, darkest secrets of Tulak Hord are buried in his tomb. Lord Zash wants this text,-Harkun's lips tugged up into a malicious smile,-But the resting place of the dark lord is not easily trespassed. You will not be the first to die there.

Harkun drawled, evidently trying to intimidate the young acolyte standing before him. All he earned was a demonstrative eye roll from the redhead. Lovely. So it was business as usual then? Noli could do that. She told Harkun just as much, an infuriating smile playing on her lips:

-Yes, yes...You send me into a tomb to do the impossible, hoping I die, and I come back and prove you wrong.

Harkun's face turned red with anger, pleasing Noli all the more. He burst out:

-Shut up, slave. I've had about enough of your mockery!

He shook his fist in Noli's direction and it must have looked like he was about to hit her because the next moment the overseer was jumping up and down and yelping repeatedly while shouting "get him off me, slave!". Noli leaned around to see that Nyx had indeed jumped and bitten Harkun in the butt, per her original request and it didn't seem like he was willing to let go. Contrary to Harkun's orders,Noli made no move to stop Nyx and simply fell about laughing while the overseer proceeded to run about his office like a headless thranta. After a few minutes of this when she had gotten over her bought of laughter and she felt more or less satisfied, Noli called:

-You can let go of him now, Nyx.

The tuk'ata complied easily and opened his jaws, pulling his teeth out of Harkun's backside and easily dropping down before trotting over to stand beside Noli, his teeth slightly bloodied, but his blue, uncorrupted eyes blazing happily. Harkun winced and leaned against his desk, determined to regain even a little bit of his composure to no effect:

-Do not come back here until you've gotten the text from Tulak Hord's tomb. Out of my sight slave!

Harkun chocked out and chuckling to herself, Noli left with a wave while the tuk'ata followed her after snapping his extremely sharp teeth at Harkun once more. The overseer was left alone to tend to his wounded backside.

== GL: RDN ==

-Let it never be said that we don't go the extra mile to help this glorious institution.

Noli muttered tiredly as she and her little companion stepped away from the Sith pureblood kneeling before the pyramid-like obelisk that stood in the middle of the hall in the Academy. After returning from the tomb of Tulak Hord where she and Nyx had spent a little over half a day fighting their way through rogue troopers and droids as well as rebelling slaves and shyracks before copying down the writings of Tulak Hord from 4 separate stone tablets that happened to be located in completely different sections of the ginormous tomb (which obviously was not difficult to make their way through at all!) onto a datapad she'd been handed, Noli and Nyx were completely exhausted. However, after managing to make it into the mess hall before closing time and managing to finally eat, they were stopped by a Sith pureblood named Lord Abaron who handed Noli a holocron and told her to go scan the various overseers to check the purity of their blood and then bring it back to him, which had also taken another good hour and a half because they overseers seemed to be intent on evading her. It would suffice to say that Noli and her young tuk'ata partner were completely and utterly exhausted and were so beyond caring that when Noli handed the holocron back to Lord Abaron she completely let all the implied slave jabs slip past her ears. Lord Abaron didn't seem to mind and so they parted ways calmly. Remembering that she still had Harkun to deal with, Noli groaned and sat down on the steps of the staircase leading to the second floor of the academy with Nyx plopping down beside her and starting to snooze instantly. A familiar voice inquired softly:

-Tough day?

Noli looked to her side, brushing the strands of her ginger hair out of her eyes, to see an academy guard stopping beside the cold stone stair case. Noli smiled wearily: she recognised that presence. She nodded:

-Hi, Samuel. Yeah, more than usual. I'm really starting to hate tombs.

-That seems natural. Which one did that overseer send you into today?

-Tulak Hord's. Hey, Samuel, any chance that those Sith Lords had a competition going to see who had the most labyrinth-like tomb ever?

Though she couldn't see his face through the mask Noli could hear the smile in Samuel's voice:

-Possibly. I asked that myself when I was a rookie.

-You were a rookie once?!

-Ha-ha, Nolianna. You're hilarious.

Noli chuckled tiredly at his sarcasm:

-I try. But, seriously, how long have you been on this planet?

The guard crossed his arms as he thought:

-About 9 years? Something like that?

-The heck?! Aren't you tired of this place?

-Oh, definitely, but it's not like I'm going to get reassigned.

-Why not?

-Because I'm just a regular grunt. That doesn't happen.

-Hmm, well, anything can happen. Anyway, Samuel, why are you inside the academy?

-Ah, it's supposed to be my day off, but a buddy of mine got sick and so I'm covering for him in here.

-That must be annoying.

-Hey, watch what you say or I'll take it as an insult.

Noli smiled and chuckled, her hand absentmindedly stroking the sleeping Nyx's head:

-Whatever you say. So, you have friends here?

-A few.

-Can I meet them?

Samuel sounded genuinely surprised:

-You want to?

-Yeah. I'd like to meet some normal people for once. This Empire might be ruled by Sith and the Emperor, but normal people are what make up it's main part. Well, you've hear my whole spiel before.

-Glad to see it hasn't changed.

-You think dealing with Sith and monsters for nearly 4 days is going to change that? Give me some credit here.

Noli poked Samuel's armour with the toe of her boot. Samuel nodded:

-You're right. Though you definitely look worse for wear. I mean take a look at your robes.

Noli glanced down at smiled wryly at the state of her robes:

-Yeah. That'll happen when when you fight monsters and crazy acolytes three days in a row. I got a new blade though.

-That's good. Did the last one break?

-Yeah, a Sith Lord broke it during a sparring match.

-You fought a Sith Lord?!

-Sparred. It was close, but he won.

-You are obviously insane. So, why are you hanging out on the staircase? Isn't it late?

-I'm procrastinating. Don't want to go meet Harkun.

-You have to do it sometime.

-I know, but I'm tired. Look at Nyx.

-Well, just get it over and done with.

- _Fine_. Come on, Nyx, time to get up.

Noli poked the small tuk'ata gently and with a small annoyed growl he got to his paws. Samuel shook his head at the pair of them as he watched Noli stand up:

-You're acting like a pair of teenagers.

-I'm technically still a teenager. And he's still an infant.

-Get going, Nolianna.

Noli nodded and waved while Nyx gave a small nod towards the familiar guard. As they headed towards Harkun's office, Noli yawned and quickly tied her hair up into the loose bun again. She was bracing herself for Harkun's late and slave comments again when she suddenly sensed a vaguely familiar presence in the corridor leading to his office. Noli held out a hand to tell Nyx to stop, but the tuk'ata had already done that without her command and was now eyeing the corridor warily. Noli searched the Force again, but detected no obvious malice or ill intent from the presence. She looked down at Nyx seriously, they were both completely awake now:

-That person doesn't seem hostile, but be on high alert just in case. Who knows what Harkun or Ffon might be planning.

Nyx gave a low hiss of approval. Walking as normally as she could, Noli was on high alert. If whoever that was attacked her she could probably defend herself with Nyx's help, but she doubted she had enough energy left to win a fight. As she rounded the corridor the figure came into view and Noli was slightly surprised. It was that same blonde Sith Lord she had met two days ago and she was holding the holocron Noli had brought back from the tomb of Marka Ragnos. The gears in Noli's mind started spinning, putting the puzzle pieced together but not before the Sith lord suddenly spoke, seemingly to herself:

-Yes, yes. Remarkable. Magnificent.

Noli frowned and was about to walk by when the Sith Lord called out:

-You...you, slave. Wait - no, Nolianna, you're the one who brought me this magnificent holocron from the tomb of Marka Ragnos, yes?

Noli hesitated at her words that threw her mind into even further confusion, but confirmed the woman's assumptions:

-Yes, my lord. I found the holocron.

Well, found wasn't exactly the correct word, but Noli's mind was way too exhausted to dwell on the accuracy of the words she was employing. The Sith lord smiled slightly:

-Unbelievable. One thousand years, buried in that tomb. Sith Lords passing it by. And then- the most unlikely person comes along.

She shook her head at her own words. Nyx watched this woman warily. She didn't seem to have any outward hostile intent and in fact the Force told him that she held only approval towards his master, but until his master identified her either as an ally or an enemy he would continue to watch her. Even then, if he had gleaned anything from the minds of these Sith and from his master's exploits it meant that these people could not be trusted. Well, except for the soldier - he seemed too honest to plot anything against his master. The Sith Lord looked curiously at Noli:

-Tell me, how did you manage it?

Noli hesitated for a moment, but decided to keep the simple truth to herself. She didn't even know who this woman was so she would rather keep the truth to herself:

-That's my secret.

Contrary to her expectations, the Sith woman nodded in approval, smiling:

-Good. You guard your secrets well. This is a credit to you and your source of power. Though I personally prefer to be more open.

-Um, with all due respect, my lord, just who are you?

The woman chuckled, her warm brown eyes lighting up mischievously just like those of a child who had pulled off a prank successfully:

-Haven't you guessed yet? Hm and I thought I had given enough clues. Well, it's no surprise, Harkun isn't one to supply you with information like that... It's not like he supplied you with anything to start with.

The woman threw a pointed look at the warblade on Noli's back and her tattered robes. She smiled:

-My name is Lord Zash. I'm the one picking an apprentice from you bunch.

Noli forgot how to breathe for a moment, the realisation hitting her like a sledgehammer along with the truth. She rubbed her temples in an attempt to make sense of everything that was going on:

-Wait a minute, you mean to say the person I talked to in the library is the same person who more or less decides my future?!

-There's no need to be so dramatic. I merely choose an apprentice, your work determines your future, not me. And your work so far - in bringing back this holocron and now the text from Tulak Hord's tomb- had me intrigued.

Turning around and before walking away, Zash looked over her shoulder and added:

-I'm watching your progress eagerly. I have high hopes for you, Nolianna. Sky high.

Noli couldn't help asking:

\- Really? Harkun seems to favour Ffon.

Zash shook her head:

-Harkun's only purpose is to weed out the weak, beyond that his opinion means nothing. Good luck, acolyte. Good luck.

Was all Zash replied with before nodding towards the wary tuk'ata at Noli's side and walking away. Nyx looked up at Noli who tiredly leaned against the wall and muttered:

-People here make no sense. Come on, Nyx, let's go to Harkun's office where people at least make sense. Ffon's an annoying idiot who I want to crush, but at least I know where we stand with each other.

Nyx nodded in approval and followed her into the nearby office. To her surprise, Noli only saw Harkun and Ffon there - there was no sign of the twins. That put her on high alert right away. Something was up. In his usual disdainful manner, Harkun commented:

-I was just about to send Ffon off. What delayed you, slave?

Noli crossed her ams over her chest and suppressed a smile as she honestly answered:

-Well, first Lord Zash stopped to tell me how amazing I am, and then we got talking and I guess I lost track of time.

Noli put on a fake apologetic look, shrugging her shoulders helplessly. Harkun's eyes widened, but he instantly snapped back:

-Just like a slave to make up stories. Lord Zash would crush you like a Gizka if you ever crossed her path. You're not worthy of her presence.

Well, the past 10 minutes would beg to differ, but Noli was too tired to try and beat the truth into Harkun's stupid little skull. It wasn't like he'd listen to her anyway and, besides, some truth were best kept to herself. Noli hear Nyx snort in amusement beside her and smiled slightly. At least he was finding Harkun's ignorance as amusing as she was. Harkun's voice pulled her back to the present:

-Now, did you collect the text from Tulak Hord's tomb?

Noli rolled her eyes and handed him the datapad:

-Just take it already.

Harkun snatched it out of her hands and looked at the display:

-Give it here. No doubt it's been badly damaged. It what we get for sending a careless lowlife to do a Sith's job, isn't that right, Ffon?

The red-skinned acolyte who'd been glaring at Noli with obvious hatred, but had been wary of making any moves because of Nyx, turned to the overseer and exclaimed with extreme frustration:

-What are waiting for, overseer? Why don't we kill this wretch now?!

Hah, Noli would like to see him try. Harkun held up a hand to placate his star pupil:

-Patience, Ffon, an accident in the tombs is much more convincing. Now, slave, you have a big mouth, but no combat skills. I don't want to see you again until you've satisfied the Korriban instructors. The training facility is on the second floor and is usually reserved for Dark Lords and their apprentices. This is not a promotion and you are not to talk to anyone except the training master when you are up there, understand? You are not fit for their presence.

Well, at least this was easy enough. She knew exactly who to go to for training there. Lord Samus had told her to come to him so that's what she would do. At least he seemed to be sane and decent enough. However, Noli just couldn't pass up the opportunity to speak up. She smiled pleasantly at Harkun and asked:

-Please tell me Ffon can come? We'll have so much fun.

Noli looked towards Ffon, her eyes shining. The sith took a step back when he saw the predatory look in both the girl's and the tuk'ata's eyes. They looked like they were contemplating making him into a stew and eating him for lunch. It was not a pleasant feeling. The male acolyte shivered. Harkun scoffed, oblivious to Ffon's unease:

-Ffon had been training for combat his whole life. He was born to be Sith. You, however, are just as likely to chop your own arm off as not, slave.

Noli rolled her eyes. Yeah, Harkun's ignorance was truly a Force of nature. Hadn't their little duel taught him something? Oh, well, idiots would often stay idiots. Harkun continued:

-Now get going to the second floor training grounds. You don't want to keep the instructors waiting.

Noli nodded and started to walk out of the office, but stopped at the doorway and grinned over her shoulder:

-Well, you lovebirds try not to have too much fun without me. I'll be back soon enough. Oh and, overseer? I haven't had Nyx checked over yet so have fun with that.

Tossing those words over her shoulder Noli left the office and headed for the second floor. As she walked up to the second floor, her mind drifted to the issue of the missing twins. Something about that whole scenario bothered her... She couldn't help thinking Harkun not even mentioning them was odd. Noli easily found the training room and to her luck ran into Lord Samus straight away just as he was leaving. He raised an eyebrow in surprise:

-Ah, acolyte. It's rather late.

-Uh, yes, sir. I was actually looking for you.

-Might I inquire as to why?

-The overseer in charge of my group sent me to you. Apparently I'm supposed to satisfy the instructors here to continue on with my trials...

-But your skill set is far above average so-

-My lord, just between you and me, my overseer is a bit of an idiot.

Lord Samus sighed, shaking his head:

-I see. Well, should I just send him my evaluation?

Noli shook her head, shifting from one foot to another uncomfortably. Gathering her courage, she looked up and plainly stated:

-My lord, could I ask you to train me? Until I can at least end a sparring match with you in a draw.

Lord Samus looked surprised, but intrigues. This acolyte, Nolianna, had a lot of potential. He had noticed that easily during their duel - she had managed to hold her own against him and that was far more than he could say for most. He was after all one of the two top instructors on Korriban. Stroking his short beard thoughtfully, he nodded:

-Alright. Meet me in the training room tomorrow at seven. Also, please use the new gear that will be supplied.

Noli beamed:

-Yes, my lord. Thank you.

Lord Samus nodded as he passed the enthusiastic acolyte by, adding:

-You'll be the best duelist on this planet by the time I'm done with you, but the practice will be difficult, prepare yourself.

Noli nodded and headed towards the dormitory. She was completely wiped, but she was excited too. That combination oddly enough made her very sleepy and in her third state she didn't even notice the creeping feeling that someone was watching her. Nyx, however, did and decided to spend the night on high alert. Something was up here and he intended to find out what it was.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Fall of the Twins

**Hi, everyone! I'm sorry for taking so long and coming back with a not-so-exciting chapter. I will admit straight away I wanted to put the last part aka the meeting with Harkun in it, but it just didn't fit so I've left it for the next chapter. Now, another thing that bothers me about the SI story on Koribban was how you just kill Balek and Wydr and BAM! You're done. I just found that not realistic and not fitting for Noli so I changed that a bit. I hope you can forgive me. Also a certain reviewer made an interesting comment on the last chapter about Nyx searching for people who wished his Master harm and here is what I did with it. I do hope that reviewer doesn't mind, I merely loved his/her idea. Well, anyway, Enjoy! I hope you like this chapter although in my mind it's not up to par with the others.**

=====GL: RDN=====

Chapter 7 - The Fall of the Twins

Nyx remained still long enough to make sure his master was asleep before slowly and cautiously shifting out of her grasp. It was a bit strange how she liked to fall asleep with him beside her, but he couldn't deny that he enjoyed the attention and the fact that she was so warm and smelled so nice. Still, right now he had to prioritise who was set on causing her harm rather than sleep. He knew that his Master was strong and that she was powerful, but in her sleep she was far too vulnerable and it was the same when she was caught off guard. He would protect her in any measure he could, no matter how big or small.

Nyx easily jumped down from the top bunk and with a soft thump he landed on the cold floor. Sheathing his claws so they didn't click against the floor, Nyx padded across the dorm room, slipping in between the bunk beds and stopping every once in a while to make sure the acolyte in the bed was asleep. As he searched for those who he instinctively felt wanted to cause his master harm, Nyx made sure to keep an eye on the steady flickering of Noli's Force presence just in case. He wouldn't put it past one of these acolytes to try and murder her in her sleep - none of them had the sense of honour Noli did. Nyx paused when his perceptive ears picked up the barely audible noise that he recognised as whispering. As soon as he identified those two awake presences that belonged to those that were whispering Nyx swiftly changed course. Keeping low to the ground, Nyx stalked over to them, like a predator sneaking up to his prey. His small size worked in his favour, they didn't notice him - sometimes being a runt could be useful. It was the two nearly identical men that were in his master's group. In a flash, Nyx rushed over and climbed under the bed silently. They didn't notice him. Lying down, Nyx lifted up his ears and proceeded to eavesdrop on their conversation. They appeared to be speaking in dialect that came from some different world, it wasn't Sith or Basic either, but Nyx understood them. He didn't know how he did, but maybe it had something to do with him being a tuk'ata that hadn't gone insane. In any case, the one that his master had once addressed as Balek was whispering:

-But, brother, she isn't a typical acolyte...

-Yes, well, do you have another plan?

The other voice was the one Nyx recognised well - Wydr, he had been the one that claimed he wouldn't live long because he was a runt. Nyx bristled internally, but remained silent. Balek shook his head:

-No. But she has a tuk'ata with her now, I doubt he's a pushover...

-He's a runt. Don't worry about him. We need to corner her and get her once she's alone, no witnesses - the runt doesn't count. He can't speak yet.

Nyx growled internally, but resisted the urge to bite him. He was right on the fact that he couldn't speak yet and while that made communication with his master difficult that didn't mean it was impossible. Nyx would not go down without a fight. Balek sighed, evidently he had strong doubts about whatever they were planning:

-Wydr, I don't like this. Harkun knows we can't beat her - this is just going to end up with us dead. Look at all Nolianna has accomplished and it's been less than a week since we came here. She got approval from Spindrall, she successfully interrogated an acolyte, she retrieved the texts and came back unharmed, she killed Niloc who had an artefact from Ffon and then she brought back a holocron that no one has been able to retrieve in a thousand years. There's also been rumours about a redhead acolyte who nearly beat Lord Samus in a sparring match yesterday. Let's face it - we're dead if we attack her. Maybe if we keep going through the trials-

-Do you want to end up like Kory and Gerr?!

The older twin's voice was harsh and even Nyx flinched at the words. He had heard his master mention Kory to Gerr and he had met the latter himself so he knew what Wydr was referring to. Still, they were the ones plotting to hurt his master so they deserved what was coming. He wouldn't let them get away with it. Balek ran a hand down his face as he lay on his back:

-I see your point. Fine, so that's it. We take Harkun up on his deal. We kill Nolianna and we go home. Alright, let's do it tomorrow when she goes to the training hall. So where-

-Hush, Balek! We have an eavesdropper.

Suddenly Nyx was pulled out from beneath the bed by the scruff of his neck and lifted up. The small cub unsheathed his claws and scratched Wydr across his face, drawing blood. As Balek looked down from the top bunk, Wydr grabbed Nyx by the neck, slowly applying more and more pressure as he held the creature at arm's length. Clearly angry, Wydr hissed:

-What are you doing, runt? Eavesdropping?

Nyx snapped his teeth at him, his blue eyes full of untamed fury. Balek looked around worriedly: he wasn't sure how Noli would react if he saw Wydr holding her pet like that. He didn't have to wonder long as a quiet, but stern female voice sounded:

-Wydr, let Nyx go. I'm sorry he woke the two of you, but he's with me and unless you want to cross me right now I seriously suggest you listen.

All three males turned to see Noli standing there, her body posture relaxed, but her deep blue eyes were alert. Huffing, Wydr dropped Nyx and after headbutting the man with his horns in the kneecap, Nyx scampered back to sit at Noli's side. Noli leaned down and easily scooped the tuk'ata cub back into her arms, before looking back at the boys. She looked half-asleep, but for some reason that look that she cast the twins as she wished them good night was enough to send chills up their spines.

Climbing back into her own bed, Noli waited for Nyx to snuggle up next to her before she whispered:

-Nyx, what were you doing over there?

She knew Nyx could give her no verbal answer, but the look in the tuk'ata' eyes held no regret. So he had been aware of what he was doing. Noli sighed:

-Okay, so did they say something to you before we went to bed?

The tuk'ata shook his head before carefully pressing his nose against her cheek. Noli smiled gently and placed a finger in between his two tiny horns, rubbing that spot as she whispered:

-So it was for me?

Nyx nodded his head, enjoying the head rubs even though he was frustrated with the fact that he couldn't relay everything he had heard. Noli looked at the cub again to see him looking at her worriedly. It was like he was trying to warn her to be careful. Of who? Balek and Wydr? Noli wasn't sure. She sighed and before she even managed to form another thought she found herself drifting back off to sleep. Nyx huffed, but snuggled into her side, all the while keeping his head turned in the direction of the twins. He would be ready for them if they even dared to try and hurt Noli.

== GL: RDN ==

Noli wasn't sure why this had happened. She hadn't wanted it to happen, in fact she had done everything she could to avoid thinking of the mere possibility. But if she was being honest with herself she really should have seen this coming. As she stood looking at Balek and Wydr's corpses before her, Noli's heart felt as though it was pierced. It hurt so, so much. Unlike Gerr and Kory who Harkun had killed along with Ffon, this was solely her doing. Completely, but then again all things seemed to lead back to Harkun anyway. Noli's pale hands clenched into fists. She hated that man, she hated him more than she had ever hated anyone before. He would pay, she would make certain that he would pay and he would pay dearly. Choking back a sound between a sob and a growl, Noli's mind drifted to what had led this to this point.

 _She had woken up early, gotten dressed in the new gear (a black tunic and pants with metal fastenings) that had been supplied as Lord Samus had said and then she headed down for breakfast. Nyx had seemed jumpy the whole time, looking around intently and hardly eating anything. It was like he was waiting for someone to ambush them. The tuk'ata's intuition soon proved correct. When Noli entered the training room at ten to seven so she could get warmed up, she was stopped by Balek and Wydr. Instantly, Nyx bristled, his fur standing on edge. Noli, although slightly confused turned to look at the two. Her heart rate suddenly increased and adrenaline started pumping through her veins. The Force was warning her to be careful. They were out of the camera's sight - this was a prime ambush spot. Noli hoped and prayed that they weren't attempting to do what she thought they were going to do. Her heart sank when she heard Balek apologise:_

 _-Sorry it had to be this way._

 _Wydr made a noncommittal shrug of his shoulders:_

 _-We don't like it any more than you do. Well, maybe a little more._

 _At his words Noli's blood began to boil, but she faked ignorance. She was seriously starting to dislike Wydr, but she actually liked Balek. However the former was actually threatening her. Quietly, she gave voice to her own thoughts:_

 _-This sounds vaguely like a threat. What did I ever do to you guys?_

 _Balek sighed and shifted uncomfortably:_

 _-I'm sorry, Nolianna. I liked you, I really did._

 _Noli's heart felt pained. She didn't need to use the Force to know that Balek was being sincere. This time around she didn't even need them to spell it out for her. She knew what was about to go down and she hated it. Wydr confirmed her guess:_

 _-But Harkun made us a deal, see. We kill you, we get to go home._

 _Noli's hands clenched into fists at this, her blood boiling with hatred. At her heels Nyx released a angry growl. So, Harkun was too much of a coward to try and face her himself again? She should have figured. He had lied to the twins to make them do his dirty work. At that moment in time, Noli's hatred for Harkun reached the level of her hate for a certain other individual who had destroyed her life. She didn't try and tell the twins that Harkun was lying and that they would never get to go home. It was the basic truth: in the Sith academy you either fight and live or you die. There was no going back unless you became Sith. So, Noli simply drew her warblade and warned them:_

 _-You will regret that._

 _Balek shrugged helplessly:_

 _-We don't want to. But we know we can't beat Ffon and we'll never be Sith. At least this way, we can go home - alive._

 _His tone was apologetic, but Noli was far past apologies. There were reasons they would never be Sith and this cowardice was one of them. She knew they couldn't beat Ffon, but they didn't even try. She clearly remembered Gerr, Kory, even Niloc trying. Kory, who was the purest soul among them, had given it her best and Harkun cut her down. Niloc, who while he had been cowardly and obeyed Ffon still dared to challenge her which was saying a lot about his bravery. Gerr had walked into that room after making his last request of his own free will when he could have run. That was bravery. Even Niloc's attack was brave. This was cowardly and if they wanted to fight her she would give them a fight. Wydr seemed to be thinking along the same lines:_

 _-Quiet, Balek. The time for talk is past. Fight for your life, acolyte._

 _Wydr's address of her as acolyte was symbolic. It meant they were no longer on even terms, they were enemies._

The fight that had ensued after that had been one of the tougher ones of Noli's life. The twins had worked in perfect sync, but that hadn't been enough to save them. They wanted a fight to the death? Noli gave them one. The only problem for them was - she wasn't dead and they were. Noli ran a hand down her face silently. Nyx gave a concerned yap from her side. Noli simply gave him a small reassuring smile.

Noli headed off to find Lord Samus and to her luck found him rather quickly, he had been meditating in the back. Upon seeing her expression, Lord Samus correctly surmised that she was in no mood to talk and quickly got to his feet. He led her out into the training area:

-Good. Let us begin.

==GL: RDN==

Lord Samus hadn't been joking when he said that training with him would be hard - every day in the evening Noli felt as though her legs and arms had turned to floppy pieces of string. It was insanely taxing, but she could feel herself improving. By the 3rd day Noli could hold her own against Lord Samus for 47 minutes which was a record. It also seemed that other instructors had taken an interest in the young acolyte and so Noli ended up being trained by more than one instructor. One of them, Lord Kardius, had done a few joint training sessions with her and Nyx, teaching them how to work together and far more in sync. Noli only took breaks from training to tend to her physical needs. She hadn't seen Ffon or Harkun for days, not that she was complaining. In short, her training was progressing rather well.

On the evening of the 4th day, Noli was eating dinner with Nyx in a secluded corner of the mess hall when a familiar face, or, well, mask approached them. As soon as she swallowed the vegetable piece she'd been chewing on, Noli greeted the academy guard with a small smile:

-Good evening, Samuel.

The academy guard sat down across from her with his own tray laden with food. He chuckled:

-You're being very formal, Nolianna.

-Well, I wasn't sure quite what to say.

Responded Noli, as she continued eating her food. Her curiosity was peaked when she saw Samuel reach to take his helmet off, she'd never seen his face after all. He paused and Noli rolled her eyes when she felt the amusement radiate off him into the Force:

-Are you curious?

-Get over yourself, Samuel.

Was Noli's simple retort. Samuel chuckled, but took off his helmet anyway. Noli's deep blue eyes widened slightly in surprise when she saw the guard's face. He had a tanned complexion, warm green eyes and imperial-style close cropped red hair hair. His face was one of a middle-aged man and though he was not all that old his hair had a few prominent grey streaks running through it. Noli beamed:

-Well, well, well. Who'd have known that I was in the company of a fellow redhead all along?

Samuel laughed as he picked up his utensil and began eating. Swallowing, he responded:

-That's true enough. That was actually the first thing I noticed about you.

-What?,- Noli joked, grinning and flicking a stray lock of her hair dramatically,-Was my hair far too fabulous for you?

Samuel snorted:

-Hardly.

-I'm insulted, Samuel. I thought that you were gentlemanly enough to compliment my fiery tresses. Now, what should I do in retaliation?

Had Samuel not known Noli as long as he had, he would have been more worried, but he had long figured out that when the young woman started acting like this she was just joking. Well, most of the time. He was learning to pick up on her moods. Still, that didn't stop him from tensing up - too many years spent among Sith had taught him that he could never be too careful and even more so because young acolytes seemed to take far more pleasure in bringing other pain than more seasoned Sith did. However, Samuel ended up simply staring at the redhead as his plates started doing some weird synchronised dance routine while the food calmly stayed on them. Noli faked a manic laugh as she gently moved the fingers of her left hand:

-Mwahahaha! This is your punishment for insulting my hair, you Force-blind peasant!

-Oh no! Lord Nolianna, please have mercy upon me!

Noli chuckled at Samuel's fake begging tone and easily returned the plates back to their spot. After swallowing a piece of the purple squishy vegetable that had been on her plate Noli asked:

-So, how've you been?

Samuel shrugged:

-Same as ever. Haven't seen you in a while.

-Yeah, I've been training day and night on the academy training room on the second floor. It's exhausting honestly, but I've made progress.

-Oh? So your weak point is duelling?

Noli laughed quietly as she shook her head:

-Nope, but there's always room for improvement, you know? Isn't that right, Nyx?

The small tuk'ata looked away from his bloodied piece of steak for a minute to give an affirmative yap before returning to his meal. Samuel cast a glance under the table to look at the tuk'ata who spared him a single glance before going back to his food. Samuel decided to follow in Nyx's footsteps and eat his own food before commenting:

-Well, he looks better.

-Hm, well, he has been getting three meals a day. He's still tiny though - not that I'm really complaining.

-Give him time. Anyway, my fearsome lady of the Sith, are you done with your training for the day?

Noli gave Samuel a look for the teasing title, but nodded her head:

-Yeah, I'm done. Why?

-Well, nearly a week ago you expressed an interest in meeting my friends. Still interested?

Noli's eyes lit up in excitement and she suddenly jumped up from her chair, grabbing one of the academy guard's hands excitedly:

-Oh, can I?!

Samuel looked a bit bewildered by her overenthusiastic reaction, but he nodded anyway:

-Sure. I wasn't expecting you to be this excited for it though.

Noli sighed as she plopped back down in her seat, ignoring the "are you crazy?!" look Nyx was giving her:

-Sorry about that. It's just...How do I put this? Well, I haven't really met many normal people before. Most people either plot to kill me, try to kill me or are killed by me. You can see how that's not a healthy relationship.

-I suppose that's true enough. Life expectancy when you're friends with a Sith is very questionable as it is.

Noli suddenly slammed her fist down on the table, her blue eyes blazing as she exclaimed:

-I would never try to hurt you!

Samuel threw her a cautioning look and quietly replied:

-I didn't mean to offend you. I was just stating facts. You are different, Nolianna, but there are times when you cannot control your actions. Anyway, if you do want to meet my friends let's finish up our meal and go. They're currently in the soldier's barracks.

Noli nodded and was about to take a sip of her drink when a question popped into her mind:

-Wait, how will the other guards react if they see me? I mean I am a Sith acolyte.

Samuel mulled her question over for a minute before shaking his head:

-I think it'll be fine. I'll just take you to our personal hangout spot without too many people seeing you.

Noli snorted:

-You make it sound like we're breaking rules or something.

Samuel cracked a smile at that:

-Only the rules of sanity and imperial behaviour protocol.

==GL: RDN==

Noli was actually openly smiling happily as she swung her practice blade against the squad of droids who seemed determined to chop her into bite-sized pieces as part of her test. This was the morning after she had met Samuel's friends and her happy mood had carried over. Samuel's friends were amazing people and Noli had taken a liking to them instantly despite their initial wary welcome of her. Two of them were women: a Sith (the race not the status) by the name of Li'asha Darven nicknamed Ash and a rather beautiful raven-haired human woman name Kiara Noren. There was also a man named Esten Callen who definitely had the weirdest sense of humour Noli had ever encountered in a person. Esten had been the first to warm up to her as she laughed at one of his jokes to the point of which she had tears of mirth in her eyes. Somehow, that must have acted as proof for Ash and Kia that she was human indeed and it hadn't taken long for them to start treating the young acolyte as one of them. Noli sighed happily as she chopped the heads off two droids, not caring how creepy she must have seemed. That evening had been one of the best of her life. And the fact that she had just managed to barely best Lord Samus in combat definitely didn't worsen her mood. She was just so happy. Noli dodged a vibrobalde by backflipping with a handspring landing. As she crouched down the droids rushed at her, predictably failing to notice the smirk on her lips. As soon as they were in range Noli sent a current through the metal training platform and hopped off it herself. The droids deactivated and fell to floor limply as though they were dolls. Noli reattached her training blade to her back and dusted off her hands before turning to Lord Samus who was nodding in approval, completely ignoring the trio of young people who were gaping at her. The young woman snorted softly at their expressions: it was like they'd never seen anyone use their brain in a battle before, but then again she could see some of them absorbing that knowledge so maybe not all was really lost. Noli shook her head at her own thoughts: she shouldn't act all high and mighty, because who knows one day she could be at the mercy of these Sith who she now regarded as simpletons. Perhaps it wasn't a very Sith notion, but it definitely was a very Noli one.

Lord Samus actually smiled and clapped his hand together in approval once:

-Well, I suppose that is it.

Noli looked a little surprised at the Instructor's words:

-What do you mean?

-I mean, Nolianna, that I'd say it's time for you to return to your trials and put everything you've learned from me and the other instructors to good use.

-Are you saying...

Lord Samus nodded:

-I've taught you all I can, but do not get ahead of yourself - true mastery only comes with experience. Am I understood, acolyte?

Noli nodded:

-Yes, sir.

-Good. I suggest that you return to your overseer now. I will forward my commendations to Harkun.

-Thank you for all your help.

Noli thanked Lord Samus and turned to leave when suddenly she heard her name, making her stop:

-Acolyte Nolianna.

Noli looked over her shoulder, a little confused:

-Lord Samus?

The instructor was silent for a moment before quietly adding so that only she could hear:

-I rarely say this - it has been a pleasure to teach such a promising student. I expect to hear of your progress soon enough.

-I promise you will, sir.

-Goodbye, Nolianna.

Noli's face softened into a small smile and she nodded her farewell. She had taken this step and now she was off to face Harkun once more. Well, she hoped he'd enjoyed the week long break she'd given him because it was at an end. If she was right the final trial should be soon and there was no flipping way in this universe or the next she would let Ffon beat her to the prize.


End file.
